Stars
by N. Amoe
Summary: Dos hermanos tienen un simple sueño, escribir un musical. Mientras tendrán que enfrentarse a valores nuevos para ellos en la vida, sentimientos que no habían sido capaces de descubrir antes, amistades nuevas... ¿Conseguirán salir adelante sin arrepentirse de nada?
1. Prólogo

_**Stars**_

_**01. prólogo**_

El teatro estaba lleno, faltaban pocos minutos para el estreno del musical, los focos del escenario aún no se habían encendido, pero la gente ya esperaba con entusiasmo aquella obra nobel que tanto estaba dando que hablar. Y aunque todos los protagonistas eran poco o nada conocidos, era bien sabido el esfuerzo y entusiasmo que se había puesto.

Rachel caminaba por el pasillo con la cabeza baja, estaba nerviosa, casi histérica, sus pasos eran largos y rápidos, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba intentando calmarse. "Tranquila, llevas luchando para hacer tus sueños realidad, vas a triunfar, es tu momento, sonríe y brilla... ¿Dónde se ha metido mi hermano?"

Escuchó una voz y se giró, era alguien de vestuario que vociferaba sobre el vestido de la protagonista. Rachel se mordió el labio superior ligeramente, quería verla, necesitaba decirle algo, lo que fuese antes de que todo empezase.

¿Por qué todo de la nada le parecía demasiado... real? Se miró al espejo unas cuantas veces más, revisando que todo estuviese en su lugar, peinado, vestuario... todo. Era el trabajo de su vida, el principio de su carrera como bailarín profesional. Estaba a punto de ser sepultado directo a la fama y por culpa de eso la sonrisa no podía ser borrada de su rostro. Exhaló un par de veces más y salió de su camerino directo a su posición detrás del telón. Pero no sin antes asomarse, sin que se notase mucho, por las cortinas. Y casi sin querer, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

Allí estaba él. Jugueteando con el libreto del musical en sus manos, pasando las hojas nervioso como intentando controlar sus ganas de que empezase de alguna forma u otra. Jeff sonrió por aquella imagen ante tus ojos y por unos leves segundos notó su mirada sobre la suya. Se ruborizó. ¿Desde cuando se ruborizaba por cosas así? Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su posición de salida sin dejar de pensar en él, al fin y al cabo era el motivo de su inspiración, sin él no sería capaz de encontrar las fuerzas para empezar a bailar en la prémiere de uno de los grandes musicales de la última década.

En el público estaba Kurt, con el programa del musical en la mano, emocionado por ver como había quedado el final, sabía muchas cosas de él, ya que había estado involucrado casi desde el principio, pero verlo hecho realidad le emocionaba casi tanto como a los propios protagonistas. Sonrió como un colegial enamorado al mirar la foto del actor principal en el programa, tan sonriente como siempre. Parecía como si le viese con esa mirada penetrante des del papel. Deslizó los dedos suavemente por la foto como una caricia, queriendo sentir el tacto de aquel muchacho.

Miró al escenario, ya impaciente. Aún no se encendían los focos, e hizo un gesto de disgusto, la gente murmuraba a su alrededor. Hablaban sobre la trama. Sobre los actores, pero él apenas les escuchaba, sólo quería ver a sus amigos triunfar y sobretodo a él. Aquel muchacho que le hacía tan feliz con sólo sonreírle. Unos focos secundarios se encendieron de golpe y comenzó a haber expectación. Kurt sonrió y agarró el panfleto con más fuerza.

Justo cuando se encendieron los focos secundarios fue cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo parada en el mismo sitio. Simplemente recordando como empezó todo desde que decidieron hacer aquel musical, los cambios, los detalles, la gente que le rodeaba, ella... Ese pequeño detalle que podría cambiarle todos sus planes de futuro con solo mirarla y saber que podría ser así por el resto de su vida. Suspiró y fue hacia su puesto para poder dirigir mejor la obra y sin querer se topó con la persona que menos se esperaba nada más darse la vuelta.

"Te estaba buscando..." Susurró y Rachel se quedó sin habla. Se había perdido en lo preciosa que iba esa noche, aunque solo fuera con un simple vestido y su pelo moreno cayendo por sus hombros en unas perfectas ondulaciones. "Ya verás como todo saldrá genial" Le miró con una de sus sonrisas y se inclinó para darle un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

"Suerte... eres la perfecta para el papel" Dijo antes de que se fuera. Una vez la perdió de vista se llevó la mano al lugar dónde había depositado sus labios y sonrió. Notaba como su piel ardía tras aquel pequeño contacto y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto antes de ocupar posiciones. Su hermano estaría a punto de entrar en escena y ya no habría marcha atrás. Tan sólo deseaba que fuera exactamente como quería.

Jeff seguía haciendo estiramientos, un par de bailarinas a su lado lloraban por la presión del inminente comienzo, él estaba muy nervioso también, pero no podía dejar llevarse por el pánico. Aquello era muy importante, habían trabajado mucho como para echarlo todo a perder. Buscó de nuevo entre los actores a su precioso moreno, el cual hablaba muy animado con el protagonista principal. Este, tras la pequeña charla, le indicó amablemente que se pusiese en su posición y el moreno asintió. Entonces se giró y cruzó la mirada con Jeff, sonrió tímidamente y el rubio se quedó mirándolo, olvidándose de todo por unos instantes, perdiéndose en sus ojos marrones y en su sonrisa. Le advirtieron unos compañeros de que todo iba a empezar y volvió a la realidad. Era su momento, era el de todos, iban a dar el cien por cien y lo iba a hacer por sí mismo, pero sobre todo por él.

En el momento en el que los focos principales se iluminaron dando paso a un escenario perfectamente decorado y con los bailarines en su posición, listos para empezar el musical y el inicio de sus carreras, Kurt, se puso más nervioso de lo que debía, su mejor amiga era la protagonista de aquella obra y bueno él... él era su acompañante en esta misma. Se sentó adecuadamente mientras dejaba el programa del musical a un lado suyo, y cuando le vio entrar a escena justo después de la primera canción... supo lo que era sentirse orgulloso de alguien por partida doble. Estaba tan guapo y era tan bueno en su trabajo. No podía explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos, se estaba enamorando cada vez más y sus ojos no podían parar de observarle. "Kurt... estás perdido" murmuró para sí mismo antes de concentrarse plenamente en esa obra que prometía tanto. Iban a ser estrellas. Y él lo tenía claro.


	2. Nuevos Inicios

_**Capítulo 1: Nuevos inicios**_

Caminaba por la habitación, estaba nerviosa y enfadada. Se había levantado de la cama, porque en ella no hacía otra cosa que dar vueltas "¿Que estoy haciendo con mi vida?" Se preguntó a si misma mientras apretaba los puños. Se paró bruscamente frente a su espejo y trató de sonreír, al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido muy optimista "Eres una estrella...Que no te hayan cogido en esa audición no significa nada. Sonríe Rachel" Se obligó a si misma a esbozar una tímida sonrisa."Eso está mejor" Cogió su cepillo como tantas otras veces para usarlo de micrófono y entonó un par de frases en voz baja.

–Si tanto talento tengo, ¿Porque no me han cogido? -Se preguntó derrotada mientras dejaba el cepillo bruscamente sobre la cómoda. Suspiró un poco para intentar calmarse y pensó que ella sola no podía solucionarlo, tenía que hablar con alguien, estaba a punto de llorar y no podía, era mejor buscar ayuda ¿Y quien mejor que él? Él le comprendería perfectamente, tenían un vínculo especial, sabía que pasase lo que pasara, siempre podría contar con su ayuda, así que se decidió. "Espero que no esté durmiendo ya..."

Salió de su cuarto y caminó hasta el cuarto de al lado, dio unos ligeros golpes en la puerta y preguntó

– ¿Estás dormido? ¿Puedo pasar?

– Claro, pasa Rachel - Suspiró cuando escuchó a su hermano y entró a su habitación dando pasos cortos, estaba muy preocupada por su futuro y por no encontrar ningún trabajo aún, y el no cogerla para ninguna obra hacía que su autoestima empeorase cada vez más - ¿Te pasa algo? Si es sobre esa audición... no te preocupes, eres una estrella y en cualquier momento se darán cuenta de que brillas más que a la que han escogido – Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándole y apoyándose en su pecho, intentando no llorar.

- Ya lo sé Blaine, pero es que cada día parece que va a peor, a lo mejor no sirvo para esto y estoy tan ciega que no soy capaz de verlo – Se encogió de hombros y suspiró para controlar esas lágrimas.

- Vamos Rach, sabes que no es verdad, simplemente no has encontrado ninguna obra que te motive del todo, no es nada grave – Blaine, su hermano, siempre la cuidaba de esa manera tan especial. Para él era el mejor regalo que podría haber llegado a su vida, aunque en realidad fueran hermanastros y curiosamente iguales en cuanto a todos sus gustos. Habían decidido mudarse a Nueva York nada más graduarse en el Instituto para conseguir sus sueños y por eso siguen viviendo juntos, porque aparte de hermanastros son mejores amigos, se entienden demasiado bien como para distanciarse tan rápidamente.

- Bueno... si tú lo dices... - Rachel dejó pasar el tema pero aún así no dejó de aferrarse a él por motivos de vulnerabilidad – Por cierto, ¿cómo te va en ese bar? Dime que ya te han dado más canciones...

- Dos más – Sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo. Nada más llegar a la gran manzana consiguió un trabajo como cantante en un restaurante, y tenía el lujo de presentar temas compuestos por él e incluso por su hermana al piano. Aunque en el fondo deseaba que un día de esos encontrara su verdadero lugar en el mundo de la música y el espectáculo.

- Que suerte tienes, allí al menos puedes demostrar tu talento, yo no sirvo para nada...

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso? Acabo de decírtelo, tu vales mucho, ellos se lo pierden. Cuando seas una estrella se darán de cabezazos por no confiar en ti – Le consoló mientras le acariciaba un poco el pelo – Vente conmigo un día al restaurante y cantamos unos duetos.

- ¿En serio?

- Pues claro Rach, eres maravillosa y perfecta, y el que diga lo contrario tendrá que pasar sobre mí – Rachel se rió un poco, su hermano siempre sabía que decirle para animarla.

- Ahora me siento un poco mejor... ¿Te importa si me quedo a dormir aquí? Sólo esta noche, no quiero volver a mi cuarto que me pongo triste.

- Y te da por lanzar cosas – Dijo bromeando.

- ¿Tan fuerte ha sonado mi cepillo?

- Un poquito.

- No te burles hermanito... - Contestó con tono triste.

- Sólo quiero verte reír de nuevo... y sí, puedes quedarte, sabes que no me molesta. Tú descansa y verás como las cosas las verás mejor mañana.

- Vale... Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Rach.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, ambos se estaban quedando durmiendo ya cuando de pronto Rachel se incorporó un poco, dando un buen susto a su hermano.

- ¡Tenemos que escribir un musical! - Gritó efusiva – Tú y yo, de estos preciosos con una muerte trágica al final, de los que luego la gente recuerda.

- ¿Qué?

- Sería perfecto. Componemos todo entre los dos y nos ponemos de protagonistas. ¡Así tendrán que ver que tengo talento, sí o sí!

- Rachel, Rachel cálmate. ¿Cómo que vamos a hacer nosotros un musical?

- ¡Que sí! Imagínatelo, los dos, codo con codo – Gesticuló con las manos. Blaine le miraba algo confuso, seguía pensando que estaba bromeando. Rachel arqueó una ceja para que hablara pero al ver que no decía nada le dio un leve golpe en el hombro – Blaine, lo estoy diciendo enserio. Siempre se nos ha dado bien componer, incluso escribir guiones, si no fuera por mi enorme talento actuando y cantando, posiblemente hubiera hecho algo relacionado con el cine. Eh, no estoy bromeando – Rachel volvía a recuperar la confianza, pero Blaine seguía inseguro, llevar un musical hasta Broadway era un trabajo muy difícil, tenían que conseguir una persona que los patrocine, un director de escena, actores, bailarines...

- ¿Sabes la cantidad de trabajo que tenemos que hacer? Creo que pasaríamos más tiempo intentando llegar a la fama que otra cosa...

- ¿Y? La cosa es que acabaremos en lo más alto. Formaremos parte de la historia de los musicales, nos estudiarán en las universidades más famosas de este mundo, seremos... seremos estrellas Blaine. Es nuestro sueño. Triunfar en esta vida – Rachel agarró sus manos mientras observaba la mirada perdida de su hermano, por alguna extraña razón creía que estaba diciendo lo adecuado. La idea de crear algo así junto a él era muy buena idea. Incluso más que eso. Blaine sonrió y se sentó de nuevo, mirándola de frente con un ceño fruncido y a punto de negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuando dices que empezamos? - Se echó a reír cuando escuchó el pequeño grito de Rachel y sobretodo cuando sintió su cuerpo aplastándole mientras le abrazaba y reía feliz – No hagas que me arrepienta de esto hermanita...

- No lo harás. Seremos estrellas. Y crearemos el mejor musical de la historia, te lo prometo Blainy – Le llamó como solía hacerlo cuando quería hacerle rabiar y sonrió ante el recuerdo – Debemos empezar cuanto antes. ¿Que hora es? - Giró la vista para ver el reloj y se levantó de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que aún era temprano, con palabras de "Rach, tranquila, hay tiempo" y muchas más de su hermano. Le tiró la chaqueta a Blaine y se fue a por la suya mientras gritaba – Es domingo y casi la hora de cenar, ¡vamos a dar una vuelta y a hablar sobre esto! ¡La noche es joven!

-¿No nos íbamos a dormir?-Dijo Blaine rascándose la nuca-Bueno... Vale, pero sólo un rato.

-Venga, venga, que me siento muy animada-Dijo tirando del brazo de su hermano. Este sonrió al ver a la muchacha mucho más contenta y se levantó de la cama de un salto.

Caminaban por la calle muy animados, se reían mucho y apenas habían hablado del musical, sólo se divertían y charlaban de cosas triviales, pero se lo estaban pasando genial. Rachel se cogió del brazo de su hermano y le señaló un parque que estaba cerca.

-Vamos, seguro que es precioso de noche.

-Con lo cerca que lo tenemos de casa y nunca hemos ido - Contestó Blaine - Vale, vamos.

Entraron al parque y comenzaron a caminar algo mas lento, para disfrutar del paseo.

-¡Te invito a un helado!-Dijo de pronto Blaine.

-¡Gracias!

Cerca de ellos, caminando en dirección a los hermanos, había una pareja que hablaban muy animados, ambos muy jóvenes, de la misma edad mas o menos que ellos. Les miraron al cruzarse, solo fue unos segundos, pero para ellos, el tiempo, se paró.

Blaine miró al muchacho, un chico precioso de ojos azules intensos, que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. El moreno abrió los ojos un poco mas y sonrió enseñando los dientes. Era para él, lo mas hermoso que había visto nunca, pudo sentir su corazón en los breves instantes que sus miradas se conectaron.

-Buenas noches -Dijo como pudo intentando no parecer nervioso.

-Igualmente - contestó el muchacho que parecía ligeramente sonrojado. Blaine sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, ¿Como podía alguien haberle causado ese efecto en tan sólo unos segundos? Suspiró algo fuerte y entonces miró a su hermana.

Rachel supo que algo andaba por la cabeza de Blaine cuando en mitad de la conversación no contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas, frunció levemente el ceño y miró hacia delante, y por la sonrisa de su hermano supo que se había fijado en él. Estuvo a punto de reírse hasta que su mirada cruzó con la de esa chica. El aliento se le quedó enganchado en la garganta e incluso podía jurar que se había quedado un poco boquiabierta. Era... era preciosa. Podía reconocer a kilómetros de distancia que era latina, pero tenía unos rasgos perfectos, unas mejillas adorables y unos ojos... en los que podría perderse durante mucho tiempo. El tiempo paró y sólo existían ellas dos, lo peor es que nunca le había pasado algo por el estilo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

En cuanto menos se lo esperó pasó por su lado y se le fue la oportunidad de decirle algo. Se maldijo interiormente pero aún así giró su mirada y cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con los mismos ojos, con los que se había cruzado segundos anteriores, observándola detalladamente. Rachel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza saludándola. Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas cuando la morena se mordió el labio y le sonrió con el mismo color en sus pómulos. Bendito el momento en el que decidió salir esa noche y no el día siguiente. Siguió mirándola caminar despacio junto al chico al que iba hasta que escuchó la voz de su hermano.

- Rach, ¿estás bien? - Murmuró Blaine, entonces su hermana reaccionó y se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

- Sí, perfectamente... ¿tú?

- Genial – Susurró nervioso aún confundido por todo lo que acababa de pasar, ese chico de ojos azules le había marcado en esos pocos segundos en los que sus miradas se cruzaron por una simple casualidad.

- ¿Tú también te has fijado no? - Preguntaron los dos a la vez, se miraron sorprendidos y se echaron a reír al ver que pensaban en lo mismo.

Kurt cogió el café que le ofrecía Santana con una amable sonrisa, había sido un día largo de trabajo y necesitaba un descanso, normalmente sus jornadas laborales no eran tan largas, pero como la revista en la que trabaja estaba a punto de sacar su nueva edición, había que trabajar mucho más. Pero ahora ya había acabado y por lo tanto estaba desconectando, le gustaba dejar el estrés del trabajo atrás cuando cruzaba la puerta y ademas, ver a su amiga y compañera de piso con un café esperándole en la puerta del trabajo le animaba mucho.

-¡Santana! ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Pero tú no tenías una cita hoy?

-No me hables, que menuda...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Cuéntame.

-Bah... La chica era una aburrida y una pesada, no ha parado de hablar de sus súper amigas y de su perro, me ha enseñado como mil fotos del chucho ese.

-¿En serio?

-Pues sí, me he largado cuando estaba en el aseo.

Kurt se rió un poco, sabía de sobra que su amiga no se andaba con tonterías, pero le miró algo más serio después y dijo:

-Es una pena, parecía una chica romántica, con la ilusión que yo tenía de verte toda enamorada de una buena muchacha.

-Preocupate más por ti, que aún no has conocido a nadie - Dijo Santana encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia.

-Porque aún no he encontrado al adecuado, cuando lo vea, lo sabré y te aseguro que no le dejaré escapar.

Santana esbozó una sonrisa que disimuló con un gesto de fastidio.

-Anda, vamos a dar una vuelta...

Caminaban aún con los vasos de café en la mano, el de Kurt ya estaba acabado, pero iba tan entretenido hablando con Santana que no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, miró al frente en busca de una papelera para ir a tirar el vaso y entonces le vio. Ese muchacho moreno de rizos, apuesto y sonriente. Kurt sintió que su búsqueda había acabado, era él, estaba claro, esos ojos, esos labios, su pelo, su cuerpo. Todo. Le miró intensamente, como queriendo descubrir todo acerca de él, contestó a su saludo y deseó que esos segundos no se acabasen nunca. Podría haberle preguntado algo, su nombre o cualquier cosa, pero en vez de eso, se quedó petrificado, sin poder decir nada más que "Igualmente". Le había impresionado tanto que solo podía sonreír tontamente y agarrar su brazo con la mano que tenía libre. Se giró de nuevo cuando el chico siguió su camino, le miró por detrás y se quedó parado unos instantes hasta que Santana le dio un codazo.

Santana no podía dejar de pensar en que su cita había sido un desastre. Ya era una persona adulta y sólo se había enamorado una vez en su vida, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Aceptaba que no era una persona fácil con la que tratar, sobretodo por su actitud, pero es su mecanismo de autodefensa e incluso cómico, no podía dejarlo atrás. Era atractiva, pero eso no ayudaba a que sus últimas citas dejaran de ser un auténtico desastre. Esa es la razón por la que fue a buscar a Kurt al trabajo, necesitaba un tiempo a solas con su mejor amigo. Pero lo que no se esperaba es que su conversación se cortara porque Kurt se quedó como atontado mirando hacia el frente, rió, rodó los ojos y miró hacia el mismo sitio que estaba mirando él. Su risa fue disminuyendo cuando una chica poco menos de metro sesenta acompañada de un chico se dirigían hacia ellos. Tragó saliva cuando se fijó detalladamente en ella, en su cuerpo, en sus piernas, en sus ojos, incluso en su nariz que a decir verdad era bastante adorable.

- Wow... - Susurró cuando sus miradas conectaron, maldiciéndose por unos segundos deseando que Kurt no la hubiera escuchado. Pasaron de largo con una sonrisa en la cara pero tuvo la necesidad de girarse y así lo hizo, y la miró de nuevo pero esta vez de espaldas, su pelo castaño cayendo en perfectas ondulaciones se hicieron notar cuando volvió a girar la cabeza y estuvieron mirándose unos segundos más, Santana la saludó de vuelta mordiéndose el labio y con un rubor en las mejillas desconocido por mucho tiempo para ella. "Santana te estás ablandando, madura de una vez. Seguramente ni siquiera volverás a verla". Volvió a girarse y se dio cuenta de que Kurt aún seguía en lo suyo, así que le dio un codazo y se echó a reír, queriendo disimular su encuentro de segundos anteriores.

- Cómo le sigas mirando más tiempo le vas a gastar... - Kurt se giró de golpe, enderezando su postura y tirando el vaso en la papelera más cercana.

- No trates de disimular, yo también me he dado cuenta de cómo la mirabas.

- No sé de que estás hablando – Se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo el café como si nada – No era yo quien escuchaba campanas de boda en su cabeza mientras miraba a un desconocido y encima le desea buenas noches.

- Eh, estaba siendo educado, había empezado él. Y cállate, no estaba escuchando nada, simplemente me había quedado un poco consternado ante la situación.

- Sí, ya, claro. Igual que yo tampoco he visto fuegos artificiales o alguna cursilada de las tuyas mientras miraba a quién la acompañaba. ¿Serán pareja? - Abrió la boca sorprendida, deseando ver la reacción de Kurt, quién la miraba con los ojos abiertos ante tal pregunta.

- No... No lo sé, pero espero que no. ¿Te imaginas que saliésemos con los dos, y fuésemos los cuatro juntos?

- Sigue soñando... - Dijo haciendo una mueca entre enfado y burla. "Aunque no estaría mal del todo". Pensó cerrando un puño y echándose la mano a la boca. Kurt seguía aún sonrojado y la chica le miró esbozando una sonrisa.

- No tienes remedio, en serio, pero es lo que me gusta de ti. Vamos a casa anda y nos ponemos una peli.

- De acuerdo.

- Pero nada muy romántico o me duermo.

- Vaaale.

Se rieron y continuaron andando, preguntándose si su camino y el de ellos se cruzarían en el futuro.


	3. Dulces sueños

_**Capítulo 2: dulces sueños**_

Kurt entró a la cocina arrastrando los pies y rascándose un ojo mientras bostezaba.

- Buenos días - Dijo pesadamente mientras abría la nevera.

- Que cara traes - Contestó Santana quitando la vista de la sartén para mirar a su compañero de piso.

- He dormido poco y mal - se quejó mientras sacaba vasos de un armario.

- Pues ya somos dos... Vaya par estamos hechos.

Santana sirvió el desayuno y Kurt terminó de preparar los cafés y se sentaron.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar o te lo tengo que sacar a la fuerza? - Preguntó la chica echando sal a los huevos.

- Son mis sueños.

- Si me vas a contar algo romántico y pasteloso, como que paso.

- No, no es eso, es que son raros y bueno, románticos, pero no logro ver con quien estoy.

- Que raro eres a veces - Apoyó una mano en la cara y el codo en la mesa mientras cogía la taza de café con la otra mano.

- No importa, olvidalo - Santana le miró de reojo, podía parecer a veces fría y despreocupada, pero Kurt era su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo y le importaba de verdad, además, ella también había tenido unos sueños raros durante todos esos días.

- Cuéntamelo, te escucharé, pero lo pegajoso te lo saltas... - Santana empezó a beber de su taza haciendo un gesto con su mano para que empezara a hablar de una vez por todas.

- Bueno pues... estamos en Central Park, paseando ya sabes, de la mano, como una cita cualquiera pero de la nada empieza a llover y me pega contra él y... - Iba a seguir hablando pero las palabras de su amiga le interrumpieron.

- ¿Qué parte de no quiero lo pegajoso no has entendido? - Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, en señal que iba totalmente en broma. Kurt rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros – Sigue, te escucho.

- Por dónde iba antes de que me interrumpieras, me pegaba contra él y justo cuando estoy a punto de besarle o a punto de saber quién es, o me despierto o pasa algo en el sueño y no consigo ver su rostro. Soltero pero con un amante en sueños... wow... estoy enfermo... Sip – Asintió con la cabeza a sus propias palabras y empezó a desayunar.

- El destino quiere decirnos algo, esto no es normal.

- Pienso exactamente lo mismo. Espera – Dijo señalándola con un dedo y esperó a tragar el trozo de bacon – Has hablado en plural, ¿a ti que te pasa?

- Nada comparado con lo tuyo créeme, mis sueños acaban con un final muy feliz, no sé si sabes por dónde van los tiros – Empezó a mover los dedos como intentando hacerle ver algo a Kurt, quien sólo fingió una mueca de disgusto ante tal gesto.

- Mis sueños me dan romanticismo y frustración y los tuyos, orgasmos. Mira tú que bien – Ironizó el chico mientras bebía de su taza de café.

- Orgasmos y ganas de tirarse por un balcón nada más despertarse... - Se cruzó de piernas y volvió a apoyarse sobre su mano mientras jugueteaba con la comida en el plato – Tampoco sé quién es esa chica.

- ¿Perdona? - Kurt se echó a reír hasta tal punto de taparse la boca con su propia mano.

- ¿Enserio te estás riendo? ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es levantarse con las terribles ganas de acostarse con alguien y acabar en una ducha bien fría? - Suspiró – Lo peor es que me da los mejores orgasmos de mi vida y sólo pasa en sueños.

- Vale, Santana. Demasiados detalles que no quiero saber.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Preguntó resignada ante ambas situaciones.

- No lo sé... La verdad - Dijo tras terminarse la leche - ¡Mira que hora es! ¿Pero como no me he dado cuenta antes? ¡Si es casi la hora de irme al trabajo y estoy en pijama aún!

Santana no dijo nada, ella siguió desayunando tranquilamente, era su día libre, pero observó divertida el ir y venir de su compañero que corría de un lado para otro muy estresado.

- Cuando vuelva a las cuatro, hablamos con calma de esto ¿Vale?

- Como quieras, pero llevas la pajarita torcida, desastre... - Se levantó y se la arregló y luego le dio un golpecito en el brazo - No se que harías sin mi.

Kurt sonrió y se despidió de la chica, bajó las escaleras corriendo y resoplando "Esto es por culpa suya y de su preciosa sonrisa, que desde que le vi, no he vuelto a concentrarme..."

* * *

Cuando Kurt entró a su despacho y vio que no había llegado tan tarde después de todo, respiró aliviado.

- Uff, solo tres minutos...-murmuró quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo en la percha.

Se sentó y encendió su ordenador, aun con la respiración agitada, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar, Kurt?

El chico sonrió al reconocer la voz del muchacho que llamaba a su despacho.

- Claro Nick, pasa, por favor.

- ¿Interrumpo? - Dijo preocupado entrando con un sobre en una de sus manos y un café en la otra, se lo extendió enseguida y Kurt lo cogió rápidamente para dar un buen sorbo.

- Mmm... gracias, lo necesitaba, ni siquiera había terminado de beberlo en mi casa. Y no interrumpes, si lo hicieras no te hubiera dejado entrar – Sonrió cálidamente y le ofreció el asiento a Nick, se fijó enseguida en su sobre y no dudó en preguntar - ¿Qué me traes?

Nick era uno de sus grandes amigos, y compañero de trabajo, aunque no en el sitio que desearía estar ya que sólo era el becario, el cual se encargaba de hacer todos los trabajos que los demás le decían. Y empezaba a estar un poco harto. Él sólo quería su puesto de fotógrafo, sabía que era bueno en ello y tenía la suerte de que Kurt colaba alguna de sus fotos en su sección de la revista, sino ya se hubiera ido hace tiempo.

- Lo de siempre. Fotos. Sólo que esta vez te he hecho caso y he asistido a la pasarela de moda más importante en Nueva York. Gucci. Trajes carísimos y modelos que saben lucirse. Así disfrutas mientras trabajas y escribes tu crítica – Rió y extendió las fotos en el escritorio – Personalmente, pienso que estas son las mejores – Señaló una de las filas y sonrió orgulloso por su trabajo.

- Cada día eres más bueno en esto – Se sinceró delante de él, a Nick no le venía nada mal un halago del encargado de la mejor sección de Vogue – Cuenta conmigo, estarán en la crítica. Gracias Nick. Deberías buscar tu sitio en esto, eres demasiado bueno para ser un simple becario.

- Gracias Kurt – Se sonrojó un poco y después se aclaró la garganta a punto de irse – Por cierto, antes de continuar con mi trabajo de repartidor de cafés, el cual me encanta – Dijo con cierto tono de ironía en su voz – Deberíamos de salir de fiesta algún día.

- No es mala idea, díselo a Jeff y salimos los tres a ligar por ahí.

- Eh... sí, claro, se lo diré – Salió corriendo de su despacho y Kurt frunció el ceño ante tal actitud, pero simplemente soltó una pequeña risa y continuó trabajando en su crítica.

Dieron las siete y Kurt acabó su trabajo, miró orgullosa lo avanzada que llevaba su sección y lo bien que estaba quedando, era muy meticuloso y hasta que no estaba, a sus ojos, perfecto, no lo llevaba al redactor jefe.

No se puso el abrigo porque parecía que hacía buena tarde y salió al pasillo con la esperanza de encontrarse a Nick de nuevo y despedirse de él, además quería comentarle las fotos que al final había colocado, pero no encontró al muchacho por ningún lado. "Se habrá marchado a casa ya, luego lo llamaré".

Salió del edificio y volvió a casa pensando en algunas cosas que aún podría introducir, así mientras pensaba en ropa no pensaba en ese chico, aunque verlo a él en su mente, desfilando con algunos de los trajes que había visto en las fotos de Nick, no ayudaba mucho. Cuando llegó a su piso, sólo se escuchaba silencio.

- Santana, ¿estás en casa? - Preguntó en voz alta, pero no halló respuesta.

Al entrar al salón, vio a su amiga, durmiendo en el sofá, en una postura bastante incómoda. "No tienes remedio" pensó mientras la intentaba tapar con una manta.

La chica comenzó a soltar gemidos, parecía asustada, estaba sufriendo, algunas gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrer la frente y la cara. Kurt la tocó con delicadeza.

- Santana, despierta, estás teniendo una pesadilla.

Ésta abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a su compañero con cara de pocos amigos, la cual ella misma se encargó de disimular con una sonrisa en el rostro y quitándose la manta de encima debido a la calor que tenía.

- Gracias Kurt, no sé que haría sin ti – Dijo lo más amablemente posible. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando éste le dio la espalda para dejar su abrigo y las llaves en la entrada, Santana enfadada cogió la almohada que había llevado al sofá para echarse una siesta y justo cuando se giró su compañero de piso, se la tiró y sonrió triunfante al darse cuenta que le dio en la cabeza e incluso le había despeinado – ¿Qué haces despertándome? La próxima te aseguro que acudiré a toda Lima Heights Adjacent y no tendrás la oportunidad de hacerte ese tupé en tu vida.

- ¡Pero si estabas teniendo una pesadilla!

- ¡Estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de mi vida! ¡No una pesadilla!

- Ah, vamos Tana, no es la primera vez que te despiertas de un sueño así.

- Pero sí es la primera vez que me despierto cuando estaba consiguiendo ver su rostro por primera vez después de muchos días sin saber quién era – Respiró profundamente y consiguió calmarse por unos segundos, así que se sentó y se llevo las manos al pelo, moviéndolo ligeramente como solía hacer en situaciones así – Lo único que me ha dado tiempo a ver es su cabellera morena y sus ojos.

- Ups, perdón – Dijo Kurt sentándose a su lado y acariciando su espalda con cuidado de no volver a despertar la bestia llamada Snix que tenía dentro.

- Hazme un favor, la próxima vez, no me despiertes, aunque sea una pesadilla. Me da igual, tan sólo... no me despiertes – Al cabo de unos segundos en completo silencio, uno bastante cómodo, Kurt empezó a reír y Santana abrió la boca sorprendida. Empezó a pegarle en los brazos con una fuerza inexistente hasta que una colleja hizo aparición - ¡No te rías!

- ¡Santana! Eso ha dolido – Paró de reír y se llevó una mano a la nuca – Tienes que admitir que la situación ha sido graciosa.

- Y tú que la venganza se sirve en plato frío – Dijo arqueando una ceja antes de recoger la almohada del suelo y llevarla a su habitación - ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? - Entró de nuevo en el salón y arreglándose la camiseta, ya que se dio cuenta de que la tenía medio levantada.

-Pues otro día estresante, imagínate, con eso de que tenemos que tener todo lo de esta edición para el viernes, pues ando un poco loco. Pero bueno, lo tengo muy adelantado. Además las fotos de Nick me han ayudado mucho. Tiene mucho talento ese chico.

-Nick, Nick... - Dijo mirando para arriba como intentando recordar.

-Le conoces de sobra - Contestó Kurt cruzándose de brazos - Es un amigo mío y compañero del trabajo y ha estado por aquí unas cuantas veces.

-Te estaba tomando el pelo, aún estoy molesta por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Que vengativa eres – Suspiró.

-Eso no es nada Hummel - Se cruzó de brazos imitándole - Ya verás tu, cuando menos te lo esperes...

-Me das miedo a veces.

Santana empezó a reírse y se puso a revolver el pelo a Kurt.

-Pues he hablado con Nick de salir un rato esta noche, pero al final no hemos concretado nada - Dijo apartándose de su alcance para arreglarse el pelo de nuevo.

-Hey, pues si quedáis en algo, avísame. Que me apetece dar una vuelta y tomar algo.

-Ok...

-¿Ahora eres tú el enfadado?

-Me has vuelto a despeinar... - Se giró haciéndose el ofendido.

-No tienes remedio. Anda llama a Nick y concreta algo, que tengo ganas de marcha.

- Sí... pero intenta no ligarte a nadie por una noche, hazme el favor.

- No te prometo nada – Kurt rodó los ojos y cogió el móvil, marcando rápidamente el número de Nick, después de los dos tonos se escuchó su voz – Hey Nick, soy Kurt. Llamaba para decirte que...

- Dime que te has pensado lo de la fiesta, por favor – Le interrumpió el moreno y no pudo evitar reír.

- Sí, de hecho creo que vendrá Santana también – Se giró frunciendo el ceño porque la latina había empezado a bailar sin necesidad de una música de fondo – Por lo que veo necesita unos cuantos bailes.

- ¡Y polvos también!

- ¡Santana López! - Se escuchó la risa de ésta de fondo mientras se alejaba a su habitación y Kurt negaba con la cabeza – Ya sabes como es... ¿has hablado con Jeff?

- Claro, de hecho él ha dado la idea de salir a una fiesta que dan hoy en la terraza de una discoteca, todo muy reservado, como puedes oír – dijo con cierto tono irónico y Kurt se paró a pensarlo por unos segundos – Creo que vienen unos amigos suyos también.

- Ah, bueno, siempre viene bien conocer a gente nueva. ¿A qué hora es? Nosotros tenemos el día libre, por fin – Se apoyó en el sofá y se dio cuenta de que algo había caído en su cabeza, un sujetador de Santana, lo cogió con la punta de sus dedos y entró en su habitación tirándolo en su cara, la latina se levantó y lo guardó rechistando por lo bajo.

- Oh, no te preocupes, pasaremos a por vosotros, aún tenéis... una horas para arreglaros.

- Perfecto. Estaremos listos para esa hora feito – Exageró el apodo para hacer rabiar al chico, aunque lo decía totalmente en broma y ambos lo sabían.

- Lo que tú digas Travolta – Se la devolvió por su tupé – Por cierto te tengo que comentar algo...

- Dime.

- Puede que... tenga, alguna especie de... sentimientos por alguien – Kurt se levantó de golpe del sofá y se llevó una mano a la boca.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Eso... que desde hace ya unas semanas, estoy seguro de que hay alguien que me gusta un poco... - Se quedó callado un momento.

- Nick...

- Pero no eres tú, no te hagas ilusiones – Contestó riéndose. Los dos se rieron, de nuevo estaban bromeando, Nick lo había hecho para quitarle importancia al asunto y dijo – Nada, déjalo, no importa. Él no siente lo mismo por mí.

- ¿Y como lo sabes? ¿Acaso lo habéis hablado?

- No... La verdad es que no.

- Pues entonces aún no puedes decir nada.

- Eso es cierto.

- ¡Santana, para de hacer caras raras, que estoy hablando de algo serio!

- Que par de sosos sois – Dijo en voz baja.

Nick volvió a reírse y dijo – Cuando tenga claros mis sentimientos, serás el primero en saberlo, te lo prometo.

- Más te vale... Que yo te conté lo del chico del parque.

- Cierto, ¡no me has dicho si has vuelto a verlo!

- Que va – Hizo un gesto de disgusto – Y no sé si volveré a verle.

- Nunca pierdas la esperanza Kurt. Bueno, hablamos esta noche un poco más ¿vale?

- Sí, esta noche te sacaré quien te gusta.

- Puede, puede... - Dijo entre risas. Kurt colgó y fue hasta Santana.

- Eres tú la que no tiene remedio San – Dijo intentando parecer serio.

- Lo que tú digas... si tú eres un aburrido y no te sabes divertir es tu problema – Le sacó la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña de dos años y después se echó a reír – Kurtie, ¿no te intriga saber con quienes soñamos?

- Claro que me intriga, muero de ganas por saber quien es... aunque no paro de pensar en el chico del parque, como tú – Santana le miró confundida.

- Yo no estoy pensando en tu chico, "oh dios me he enamorado nada más verte", del parque.

- Pero sí en ella... aaww mi San se está ablandando – Chocó su hombro con el de ella mientras sonreía y sobretodo para intentar ponerla nerviosa pero aún así ella le esquivó el tema.

- Wow, ¿por qué ha empezado a llover así de repente? - Kurt miró por la ventana, había empezado prácticamente a diluviar, y ese día había sido de sol, el karma intentaba decirle algo. Eso lo tenía claro.

- No podremos salir de fiesta... era al aire libre y así no podemos salir. Le mando un mensaje diciendo que lo dejamos para mañana – Se levantó del sofá para mandar un mensaje a Nick, disculpándose, aunque él no tenía la culpa de que empezara a llover – Con las ganas que tenía yo de salir... - hizo una mueca con sus labios.

- Genial, una noche más sin sexo.

- Oh por favor, ¿puedes dejar de pensar siempre en lo mismo?

- No hasta que se me quiten las ganas.

- Osea nunca.

- Exacto – Santana se echó a reír y cuando Kurt volvió a su asiento en el sofá, la latina apoyó su cabeza en su hombro abrazándose a él – Puede que tengas razón sobre esa chica... - Murmuró pero antes de que le pudiera contestar le dio un beso en la mejilla – Y creo que me voy a ir a dormir, a ver si descifro quien es. Buenas noches Hummel.

- Va... vale, buenas noches San – Dijo sabiendo que si ella había dejado el tema zanjado, por mucho que insistiera no iba a seguir hablando de el.

El chico se fue a su cuarto, cogió los auriculares del móvil y se puso música. Una vez tenía el pijama puesto se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo y pensando en mil cosas hasta que se quedó dormido.

Una mano cálida cogió la suya y una voz le susurró al oído: "Te amo Kurt Hummel".

Kurt apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico, mirando la verde campiña que se extendía frente a ellos.

- El sitio es perfecto, con la persona perfecta – Dijo agarrando la mano del chico más fuerte.

Estaba feliz, pero a la vez asustado, no se atrevía a mirarle la cara, no quería despertarse, porque sabía que cada vez que intentaba mirar quien era, su sueño acababa.

- Quiero besarte – Dijo el chico.

- Y yo... - Contestó sonrojado.

Levantó la cabeza y le miró, y allí estaban, esos dos ojos marrones miel que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Era él, ese muchacho del parque. Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creérselo, todos esos sueños eran con ese chico, eso tenía que significar algo.

- Que feliz me hace que seas tú – Dijo besándolo con pasión y abrazándolo después muy fuerte. Cerró los ojos y se quedó abrazado a él. Era un sueño, lo sabía, pero le hacía feliz y despertar era dejar de verlo de nuevo, así que se aferró a ese momento como algo precioso.

Santana por su parte se tumbó y se llevó las manos a la cara. Le esperaba otra noche frustrada sin saber quien era la chica con la que se acostaba y le hacía pasar la mejor noche de su vida. Cerró los ojos y su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue aquel día en el parque con Kurt, cuando se encontró con aquella chica de ojos marrones.

- Tana... abre los ojos – Una voz susurró en su oído pero no los quiso abrir, no si eso significaba despertarse de ese sueño y acabar con el mismo mal humor de siempre. La sensación en su estómago empezó a construirse hasta llegar a uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, el cual la dejó temblando y sin aire en los pulmones. Empezó a respirar con dificultad por la boca, intentando coger todo el aire posible justo cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había despertado, seguía ese peso encima de ella besando su cuello con delicadeza.

- Estás aquí... - Susurró Santana acariciando su cabello lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación lo máximo posible, por eso mismo abrió los ojos y cuando lo hizo, se encontró a la misma chica del parque mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara, la misma que tenía la latina en esos momentos – Eres tú... - Acarició su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos como con miedo a que desapareciera en cualquier segundo mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Siempre seré yo... - Sabía que era un sueño. Pero aún así eso no quitó la maravillosa sensación que sintió en su estómago y en toda su piel cuando conectaron sus labios en un beso largo y a su vez tierno. Se aferró a su espalda y la apretó contra ella con fuerza, sin dejarla que se separase ni siquiera unos milímetros. Aprovechando esas horas de sueño lo máximo posible.

* * *

Ambos se levantaron horas más tarde con una sensación diferente en el pecho, con millones de mariposas en su estómago y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Santana y Kurt se llevaron los dedos a sus labios y suspiraron.

- Es él.

- Es ella.

Sí. Definitivamente eran ellos.


	4. Don't you want me?

_**Capítulo 3: Don't you want me?**_

Santana y Kurt bajaron del coche, ambos bien arreglados para la fiesta. Kurt iba con unos pantalones grises claros, camisa blanca, chaleco negro y pajarita. Santana por su parte llevaba unos pantalones pitillos negros, un corsé de tonos muy oscuros y zapatos de largos tacones de un tono más claro, para que contrastase.

- Deja de poner esa cara tan larga - Dijo Santana mirando a su amigo con un gesto de disgusto - Vamos a una fiesta, no a un velatorio.

- Es que no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, San, lo intento, pero no puedo.

- Escucha, tenemos que ir haciéndonos a la idea de que es casi imposible que volvamos a verlos. Contra antes lo asimilemos, menos daño sufriremos. Yo por lo pronto pienso cogerme un buena borrachera esta noche.

- Ya sé quien va a conducir a la vuelta - Dijo Kurt abriendo la puerta del local.

- O puedo volver andando, que vivimos cerca, ya ves tú...

Kurt se rió un poco y entró junto a su amiga al local.

- ¿Pero por qué no podemos creer en que el destino puede hacer que nos encontremos con ellos de nuevo?

- Si te vas a poner en modo paliza, me lo dices ya ¿eh?

- Vale, vale, lo siento...

- No estoy enfadada - Dijo en voz baja y agachando la cabeza - Solo que me duele pensar que no la veré nunca mas y si me la recuerdas a todas horas, pues no es fácil ¿Vale?

Kurt hizo una mueca de emoción al escuchar a su amiga hablar de sentimientos. Ella se recompuso en seguida y carraspeó ligeramente.

- Vamos a buscar a Nick - Dijo Kurt para quitar importancia al momento.

Miró por el local hasta que localizó al moreno, el cual ya se estaba acercando a ellos.

- Hey Nick, ¿cómo estás? - Saludó Kurt dándole una abrazo, luego llegó el turno de Santana y se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Bien, observando como está el ambiente. ¿Habéis tenido problemas para venir?

- Si los hubiéramos tenido no estaríamos aquí.

- Santana, sé amable – Respondió Kurt porque de verdad había sido realmente grosera.

- Perdón, es que últimamente hay mucho drama en nuestras vidas – Nick les miró confundido pero lo dejó pasar porque Jeff venía detrás de ellos, como si volviera del baño.

- Hola chicos – Dijo nada más llegar levantando a Santana por los aires, ésta soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa pero después se echó a reír.

- Jeff, bájame. No es divertido – Sonrió una vez estuvo en el suelo e intentó despeinarle pero no lo logró porque Jeff lo esquivaba con diferentes movimientos de baile al mismo ritmo de la música que estaba en esos mismos momentos – Wow, sin duda, mi rubio favorito me tiene que enseñar a hacer eso.

- Más tarde latina, más tarde – Rió - ¿Cómo estáis? Hace mucho que no os veo – Apoyó su brazo en el hombro de Nick y sonrió mirándoles. Nick aguantó el aire e intentó controlar las mariposas que empezaban a navegar por su estómago.

- Genial. Buscando audiciones por todas partes y sintiéndome culpable de que sea Kurt el que pague todo. Pero bien.

- No te preocupes, sabes que me pagan bastante bien.

- Cuando sea famosa te lo recompensaré.

- No lo dudo – Santana le abrazó por el hombro y sonrió. Sin duda Kurt era uno de sus mejores amigos y pocos habían como él.

- Siento cortar este momento ñoño entre amigos pero os tengo que presentar a alguien y Santana, puede que se acabe tu mala suerte si les causas buena impresión – Saludó a unas personas que venían de espaldas a ellos y ambos le miraron con una ceja arqueada. Los dos se giraron para ver con quién hablaba a distancia y cuando se dieron cuenta de quienes eran esas personas, el aliento se les enganchó en la garganta y Santana le dio un codazo en las costillas a Kurt.

- A lo mejor tenías razón y el destino sí que existe... - Dijo cuando aún estaban a metros de distancia y no los podían ver con claridad aunque sabían de sobras que eran ellos.

Kurt miró a la pareja que se acercaba, no podía creérselo, a pesar de tenerlos delante, aquello era como uno de sus sueños. Si no hubiese sido por el codazo de Santana se hubiera creído que realmente estaba durmiendo.

- Chicos, os presento a mis amigos de muchos años – Dijo Jeff muy animado cuando todos estaban reunidos – Los hermanitos maravillosos, Rachel Berry y Blaine Anderson – Luego fue señalado para ir presentando al resto – A Nick ya le conocéis, ellos son Kurt Hummel y Santana López.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio que pareció hacerse eterno.

"No puedo creerme que esté aquí, a medio metro de mí, es él, mi chico del parque. Ahora lo tengo a mi lado y es amigo de Jeff... Esto, esto es tan perfecto que es imposible" Pensó Kurt mientras se acercaba para estrechar la mano de Blaine.

El moreno sonrió y le dijo – Encantado de conocerte Kurt – Él también estaba contento, había querido ver a ese chico de nuevo desde lo del parque, y ahora estaba allí, seguía cogiendo su mano firmemente sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos muy intensamente. Kurt se sonrojó pero intentó evitarlo.

- Bueno, ¿qué pasa? - Preguntó Jeff de golpe - ¿Me he perdido algo?

- No tengo ni idea - Contestó Nick mirando a los cuatro parados.

- Hola Rach – Dijo Santana acercándose a ella tímida, pero intentando parecer segura. La chica se paralizó un poco al escuchar el mote de la latina, la cual le cogió la mano para darle dos besos después - ¿Quieres dar una vuelta y tomamos algo o bailamos un poco? - Le preguntó sin soltarle la mano.

Cada uno parecía perdido en la persona con la que estaban y Nick y Jeff los miraban confundidos, preguntándose si se conocían de antes o se habían visto. Rachel aún no sabía como contestarle porque no podía parar de sonreír y estaba demasiado concentrada en las caricias que ofrecía Santana en la palma de su mano. Por otra parte, Blaine y Kurt se habían perdido en los ojos del otro, intentando captar ese momento para no olvidar ni siquiera un segundo de todo aquello. ¿El destino? Bueno, para ellos sí que existía.

- Estos se conocen... - Murmuró Jeff mirando a Nick cruzándose de brazos mirando el panorama delante de él.

- A lo mejor se han gustado nada más conocerse, puede pasar – Se le escapó sin querer y tragó saliva esperando que no se diera cuenta del significado oculto tras sus palabras.

- Bueno... ¿vamos al reservado? Así nos conocemos mejor – Dijo Jeff abrazando a Rachel y Blaine por los hombros, hecho que provocó que se separan de los dos amigos. Santana miró disimuladamente a su amigo bastante mal y después sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Claro, me parece buena idea, ¿vamos Kurt? - Dijo sin mirarle porque estaba bastante concentrada observando el vestido corto negro que llevaba Rachel, el cual resaltaba su silueta a la perfección, sobretodo sus piernas - ¿Kurt? - Dijo mirándole de una vez.

- Eh, sí, claro. Vamos – Asintió a sus palabras desviando su mirada de Blaine por unos segundos para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Santana, sí, sin duda ambos estaban felices. Y Blaine no podía estar más guapo, no sabía cómo pero esa camisa marcaba sus abdominales y esos pantalones le quedaban absolutamente genial, y sus rizos estaban incluso más perfectos que aquella primera vez que se vieron.

Kurt y Santana avanzaron más rápido que los demás y empezaron a hablar en voz baja.

- Hermanos. Tenemos vía libre Kurt.

- Santana, sabes que no soy igual de lanzado que tú.

- Le estabas devorando con la mirada. Yo no pienso dejar escapar esta oportunidad, no voy a dejar que se vaya de nuevo, al menos sin mí – Kurt sonrió ante sus palabras y asintió con la cabeza, su amiga tenía toda la razón.

- Tienes razón, yo tampoco. Vamos a ser felices San.

- Vamos a ser felices Kurt.

Mientras tanto, a pocos metros de ellos Blaine y Rachel estaban sin poder creerse todo lo que había pasado y quienes eran los amigos que Jeff les tenía que presentar.

- Blaine... - Susurró Rachel mirando a Santana por detrás.

- Lo sé, Rachel, lo sé.

- Pero, pero... - Dijo cogiendo la mano de su hermano con fuerza.

- Ya, no hace falta que digas nada, yo estoy igual.

- ¿Que...Qué hacemos? - Dijo tan bajo que parecían casi susurros.

- No...no lo sé, desde que los vimos no hemos podido pensar en otras cosas, ahora están aquí delante y estoy bloqueado.

-Pues si tú, que eres mas extrovertido que yo, estás bloqueado, imagínate yo. Que después de haberla visto como es debido es mas preciosa aún y siento que no me sale ni una sola palabra de mi boca cuando me mira con esos ojos que tiene que quitan el sentido.

- Sé lo que sientes, ese chico me impresionó muchísimo, solo pude verlo unos segundos y me llegó al alma, quiero conocerlo, quiero que sea parte importante de mi vida. Parezco muy seguro de mí mismo, pero en estos momentos no sé ni como empezar a hablar con él...

Rachel y Blaine se miraron, tenían que hacer algo. Los otros cuatro se reían en la mesa de una cosa que Jeff había dicho y Santana le discutía en broma. Blaine miró a Kurt el cual parecía que lo estaba mirando de reojo. Agachó la mirada y no dijo nada.

-Mira, hay un karaoke ¿Por qué no subimos y cantamos algo? Así rompemos el hielo y relajamos el ambiente... Y quizás se queden prendados de nuestro talento.

-No tienes remedio... - Miró a un lado y luego a Kurt que se reía de algo que había dicho Santana - ¿Pero sabes? Podría funcionar.

Blaine se dirigió al DJ que había allí, en mitad de la sala, el cual preparaba las canciones que la gente quería cantar esa noche y le comunicó la canción que querían cantar ambos – En 5 minutos subís – El moreno asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara y fue hacia la mesa.

- Vaya hermanita veo que ya has pillado la primera copa – Dijo agarrando una cerveza de la barra libre que tenían al lado, no pretendía beber mucho esa noche, no quería olvidarse de lo que podría pasar.

- Me han invitado y no me podía negar... - Miró a Santana sonriéndole y seguidamente dio un sorbo a su cubata – Gracias, por cierto.

- Es un placer – Le contestó sinceramente notando como sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poco, pero a causa de los focos y que todo estaba un poco oscuro no se notaba demasiado a ojos ajenos.

Minutos más tarde el chico con el que había hablado antes Blaine le llamó indicándole que era su turno, éste se levantó y agarró de la mano a Rachel yendo al escenario.

- ¿Van a cantar algo? - Susurró Kurt mirando como cogían el micro.

- Eso parece... - Respondió Santana mientras Nick y Jeff asentían con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en el escenario Rachel se mostraba un poco nerviosa.

- ¿No es una canción un tanto atrevida? - Murmuró al cabo de unos segundos.

- Es lo que queremos. Provocarles – Le guiñó un ojo a su hermana y seguidamente la música empezó a sonar. En los sofás Santana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente conociendo la canción nada más desde la entrada, dejó su copa en la mesa y se cruzó de piernas para prestar la máxima atención a su futura chica. Pero Kurt ya estaba ensimismado en la actuación y cuando Blaine empezó a cantar... creyó que iba a desmayarse en cualquier segundo. Era guapo, listo, divertido y además... cantaba perfectamente. Se creía el chico más suertudo del mundo.

La canción avanzaba y los hermanos estaban completamente motivados, sus voces encajaban perfectamente como de costumbre y estaban llamando la atención de las personas de alrededor del escenario. Kurt seguía mirando completamente embobado cada gesto de Blaine, cada palabra que salía de esos hermosos labios. El muchacho se mordió un poco el suyo, y se cogió sus manos por debajo de la mesa acariciando una con la otra y perdiéndose en los ojos del moreno.

Nick miró a Jeff cuando cantaron el estribillo. "Eso, ¿por qué no me deseas?" Pensó viendo la sonrisa de su amigo que estaba muy animado mirando a los hermanos. Giró la cabeza avergonzado antes de que pudiera pillarlo y bebió un poco de su vaso.

Santana que estaba más que animada al ver a la muchacha cantar, porque para ella en esos momentos sólo estaba Rachel en el escenario, levantó una mano y dijo en voz bastante alta.

- I want you! I do!

Miró a los lados y le importó poco o nada si la habían oído y siguió deleitándose con los movimientos de la morena. Observando cada milímetro de su cuerpo mientras se movía al compás de la música, creía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría como el vestido subiese cada vez más, ya era demasiado corto para volver a Santana loca como para que siga subiendo y revele... partes de ella que quería descubrir por sí misma.

- ¿Quieres un cubo para las babas? - Le dijo Jeff entre risas, Santana le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y volvió a sentarle de golpe – ¡Auch San!

- ¿Y tú eres un hombre? Por favor... - Dijo con aires de sarcasmo y giró su mirada un segundo para mirar a Kurt quién seguía embelesado en Blaine, pidió su tercera copa y mientras le habló a su amigo - ¿Estás bien Kurtie?

- Eh, qué, sí, claro, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?

- Porque estás rojo como un tomate y tus manos estarán del mismo color como no pares de frotarlas – Kurt se recompuso en el sofá y dejó sus manos por libre. Santana rió y bebió de su copa una vez se la trajeron – En cuanto llegue Rach desapareceré de tu vista por un tiempo, creo que la llevaré a la pista de baile.

- No vayas muy rápido que luego te arrepentirás.

- Solo quiero animarme un poquito, a diferencia de vosotros, los chicos, a nosotras no se nos nota – Le guiñó un ojo.

- Creo que será mejor que vuelvas a mirar hacia delante porque Rachel te está desnudando con la mirada.

- Será mejor que mires tú también porque no soy la única.

Kurt giró la mirada y se encontró con Blaine mirándole directamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, nervioso se reincorporó y observó la actuación como si fuera un simple espectador más, intentando disimular un poco bebiendo de su copa, aún la primera, porque sabía que era el que tenía que conducir a casa si Santana seguía de esa forma.

_Don't you want me baby. _Terminó la canción y después de los respectivos aplausos y ovaciones dejaron el micro y volvieron a ir al sitio dónde pertenecían... con quienes pertenecían. Santana se levantó de golpe, terminándose el cubata de golpe y fue hacia Rachel.

- Eres una estrella – Dijo sin rodeos, el alcohol empezando a entrar en sus venas, cogió su mano de nuevo como cuando se presentaron y le sonrió acercándose a ella un poco más - ¿Quieres ir a bailar?

Rachel miró a su hermano quién se veía sorprendido por la actitud de la latina y sonrió mientras volvía a girar su mirada hacia la chica que tenía en frente – Claro preciosa, sería un placer – Santana sonrió de medio lado y la llevaba hasta la pista de baila liderando el pequeño paseo, Rachel se giró hacia Blaine y murmuró un "Oh my god", antes de seguir los pasos de Santana, sus brazos rozándose de vez en cuando.

- Un poco lanzada Santana ¿no? - Dijo Blaine para romper el hielo sentándose al lado de Kurt.

- Sí... pero no te preocupes, no es una más – Le sonrió.

- Eso me alegra... - Sonrió - Oye...¿Te apetece que vayamos a la barra y tomemos algo? Yo te invito.

Kurt miró a Blaine totalmente sonriente, claro que quería estar a solas con él, pero miró a su amigo Nick, le daba pena dejarlo allí, aunque parecía muy entretenido con Jeff y pensó que quizás él también quería estar a solas con el rubio, pues empezaba a sospechar que era con él con quien quería estar, así que asintió y dijo:

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Miró a Nick y Jeff y estos se despidieron de la pareja, que caminaron hasta la barra y se sentaron en un lado algo apartado del barullo de la gente.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar? - Preguntó amablemente Blaine.

- Algo sin alcohol, por favor.

- De acuerdo.

Hizo un gesto al camarero y pidió dos cervezas sin alcohol, dándole al chico una y quedándose el otra.

- Oye Blaine, tu hermana y tú tenéis mucho talento, me ha gustado mucho vuestro dueto, tienes una voz preciosa - Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

- ¿De veras lo crees?

- Sí, no suelo ver a personas con tanto talento, y tú lo tienes, deberías dedicarte a esto.

Blaine se rió y se echó la mano a la cara.

- No digas eso – rió - me da corte... Pero es a lo que quiero dedicarme, bueno, ya estoy haciendo algún concierto, pero no te creas ¿Eh? Lo hago en un restaurante mas pequeño que este bar, pero me da para ir tirando...

Kurt se embobaba con cada palabra que decía el moreno, casi no le escuchaba, tuvo que salir de su nube para atender lo que el muchacho le contaba.

- Hey, eso tengo que verlo algún día - dijo y después dio un trago a su cerveza.

- Puedes venir cuando quieras, todas las noches trabajo, llego agotado a casa y casi no puedo hacer nada con mi hermana pero bueno... Rachel ha tenido una maravillosa idea, la cual vamos a aprovechar al máximo.

- ¿Idea? ¿Se puede saber? - Se apoyó en la barra y le miró fijamente como queriendo adivinar sus palabras mediante sus ojos.

- Puede que Rachel me mate, pero hace apenas una semana se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de hacer un musical – Sonrió orgulloso por el paso que estaban dando – Así ambos llegamos a fin de mes y podemos pagar lo que debemos del piso. Que creo que son dos meses.

- ¿Es que... ella no trabaja?

- Sigue buscando audiciones como loca y no entiendo porqué no la escogen en ninguna obra – Kurt hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros – Es la persona con más talento que he conocido.

- Esa situación me suena.

- ¿Sí?

- Me pasa igual con Santana, el tema de las deudas lo llevamos bien pero sus audiciones para musicales suelen fallar y seamos sinceros, su actitud no ayuda mucho – Ahogó una risita, la cual fue contagiada por Blaine y acabaron ambos riéndose.

- Bueno... tiene pinta de tener talento en este mundo de la música, lo conseguirá tarde o temporano.

- Eso espero... - giró la mirada para observar a Santana con Rachel y se dio cuenta de que estaban cada vez más juntas hasta llegar a tal punto de que no se separaban ni para respirar - ¿Tu hermana ha sido así siempre? ¿O es Santana? Que siempre suele ser así.

- Mi hermana es muy cortada o eso creo yo, vamos, puede que haya química entre ellas... Estoy sorprendido – Volvió a reír.

- Es que nunca se sabe dónde vas a encontrar el amor ¿verdad?

- Muy cierto, nunca se sabe.

- Brindemos por ello, por hallar el amor verdadero - Blaine sonrió y brindó con el chico y luego ambos se rieron de nuevo.

La noche iba avanzando, Jeff y Nick seguían sentados charlando, Jeff llevaba una copa de más y andaba algo más animado de la cuenta. Se acercó mucho a Nick y le rodeó con el brazo dejándolo caer por su hombro.

- ¿Sabes Nick? Eres genial, te lo digo enserio, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido.

Nick le miró algo avergonzado, vio que aunque Jeff no estaba borracho del todo, el alcohol estaba haciendo algo de efecto en él ya.

- Gracias – Contestó tímidamente.

El rubio se pegó más a él y le puso una mano en la pierna.

- Enserio, siempre tan amable y sonriente, eres un encanto, no comprendo como no tienes pareja, si eres muy guapo.

Nick tuvo que respirar muy hondo para controlarse, Jeff estaba tan cerca y más diciendo esas cosas, no sabía si lo pensaba en verdad o era esa última cerveza que estaba tomando la que decía eso. Aunque deseaba que fuera lo que sentía realmente, porque cada vez sentía más que era él y nadie más a quién amaba.

- Porqué aún no he encontrado a alguien especial, o quizás sí, pero no se lo he dicho... Porque no me atrevo y no sé que va a decir.

- Pues díselo, la vida son dos días...

- Quizás sí... - Suspiró un poco y le miró a los ojos, pensó en decirle tantas cosas que no dijo, sólo le arregló un poco el flequillo y sonrió amablemente – Anda, vamos a dar una vuelta o algo, a ver si te despejas un poco, que no sabes lo que dices...

- Que lo digo muy enserio... Eres genial Nick.

- Sí sí... - Dijo el moreno ayudándolo a levantarse del asiento. ¿Dónde se han metido los demás, por cierto?

Santana se aferraba a la cintura de Rachel como si le fuera la vida en ello, tenía la necesidad de sentirla cerca de ella, de abrazarla, de seguir bailando hasta que su cuerpo diga basta. O al menos hasta que el alcohol la parara por completo. Por eso decidió dejar de beber, ya iba bastante bebida y lo último que quería era estropeándolo con una de sus caídas por culpa de sus tacones. La latina movía las caderas a un ritmo que mantenía a Rachel en un estado de ensueño, juró que en cuanto tuvo su cabeza a la altura de su estómago por culpa de aquel baile tan insinuante se iba a desmayar de lo sexy que estaba. Pero de la nada la subió y tuvo la necesidad de hacer algo que no había hecho nunca antes. "Dudo que me arrepienta de esto mañana", pensó antes de besarla con todas la pasión que sentía en esos momentos. Santana pese a su estado de ebriedad le devolvió el beso con las mismas ganas y agarrando su rostro con ambas manos.

- Vámonos a casa – Fue lo último que escuchó Rachel antes de ser arrastrada hacia la salida.

Kurt y Blaine seguían hablando como dos amigos que se conocían de toda la vida, aunque eso era lo que menos querían acabar siendo. Había atracción, y se notaba en el ambiente, se gustaban. Kurt se había perdido en las palabras y en los chistes de Blaine quién intentaba resultar divertido para causar buena impresión, y aunque no surgiera efecto, a él le parecía de lo más adorable. Él jamás había dudado de su destino, pero jamás pensó que esa persona que podría cambiar su futuro entero podría ser alguien tan... increíble como lo era Blaine. Lo mejor es que era correspondido. Ambos tenían esas mariposas en el estómago, esa sensación de que no se iba a quedar en esa noche. Mariposas que acabaron desapareciendo por culpa de una Santana que se llevaba a Kurt a metros de allí dejando que Rachel hable con su hermano.

- Kurt, necesito que me dejes la casa esta noche. Por favor.

- Santana, estás borracha... no quieres hacer esto – Dijo mirando a Rachel e intentando hacer ver a su amiga que así no estaba bien, que no era el momento.

- Si quiero, llevo semanas frustrada sin poder verla y ahora que la tengo aquí, ahora que me ha besado – Dijo recalcando el verbo – No quiero dejarla marchar. Por favor. Te juro que no me arrepiento. De hecho está hablando con Blaine para que te vayas con él. ¡Ganamos los dos! - ¿Por qué hablaba tanto cuando estaba borracha?

- ¿Qué? ¿Con Blaine? ¿En-en su casa? San no soy como tú, yo no puedo, él... él es perfecto y yo...

- Tú también lo eres – Se quedó callada por unos segundos y al final empezó a saltar alegrándose porque sabía que eso era un sí – Gracias Kurtie.

- ¡Pero si no te he dicho nada! -Demasiado tarde. Santana ya estaba de vuelta con Rachel besándose y aprovechando el tiempo lo máximo que podían. Kurt mientras tanto se quedó mirándolas con la boca abierta y pensando en dónde acabaría pasando la noche. Y con quién.

Nick y Jeff habían decidido marcharse ya, Jeff se encontraba algo mareado, pero seguía consciente de lo que hacía, sólo que pensaba que no debería haber tomado la última copa. Nick decidió que lo mejor era acompañarle a su casa, por si acaso. Por el camino no hablaron mucho, Jeff se reía un poco al cabo de un rato y dijo:

- Todos han ligado, menos nosotros.

Nick negó con la cabeza y contestó:

- No era esta noche, otra quizás...

- Siento que tengas que acompañarme, si estoy bien, ya se me ha pasado bastante el mareo.

- Pero me quedo más tranquilo.

- ¿Ves como eres un cielo? - Dijo apoyando la mano en su hombro. Nick se sonrojó y se quedó en silencio los pocos minutos que quedaban de camino. Llegaron al portal del rubio y le dijo:

- Nos vemos pronto, ¿vale?

- Claro que sí, quizás no te lo creas porque pienses que estoy borracho, pero no lo estoy, eres un gran amigo y aprecio mucho tu amistad.

- Y yo la tuya, tonto...

Jeff se acercó a Nick para abrazarlo y éste le cogió con fuerzas y ganas. "Si tan sólo pudiera durar este momento para siempre", pensó el muchacho notando el calor del chico que le apretaba un poco fuerte, pero no le importaba para nada.

Se separaron tras estar mucho rato abrazados y Jeff fue a darle dos besos para despedirse, Nick puso la mejilla, pero Jeff perdió ligeramente el equilibrio y besó los labios del moreno. El chico cerró los ojos por instinto pero sus labios se separaron no al instante, pero tampoco duró mucho.

Nick se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Jeff, el cual se puso nerviosa y no dijo nada, sacó las llaves y abrió el portal.

- Bu... buenas noches – Dijo como pudo y cerró la puerta.

Nick aún seguía paralizado, se pasó los dedos por los labios y sonrió como un idiota. Después se marchó a casa confuso y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Santana abrió la puerta como pudo porque las manos de Rachel y los besos por su cuello más el estado en el que estaba le resultaba un poco difícil, después de unos largos segundos lo consiguió y tiró las llaves a saber dónde, porque enseguida tenía a la morena contra la puerta. Llenándola de besos y con sus dedos empezando a bajar la cremallera de su vestido, dejándola solo en ropa interior. Santana suspiró al verla y volvió a besarla, no quería dejar esos labios por todos los años que le quedaban de vida e iba a disfrutar esa noche como si fuera la última de todas. Como pudo las llevó a su habitación, dejando un rastro de ropa por los suelos. Deseando por unos segundos que al día siguiente Kurt no entrara con sus llaves. Se despejó de sus pensamientos cuando su espalda tocó el colchón y las sábanas limpias, Santana alargó la mano y acarició sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Rachel, la latina sonrió por inercia propia y se inclinó para besar los labios de la chica, suavemente, de una forma bastante tierna, ya no había alcohol en sus venas, al menos ya no lo notaba. Tan sólo se centraba en la persona con la que estaba, en sus besos, en sus manos, en sus movimientos, en sus sonidos involuntarios a causa de sus labios, los cuales recorrían su cuerpo como si no hubiera un mañana.

- Dime que no te arrepentirás de esto mañana... o que no lo olvidarás – Escuchó Santana, así que dejó de lado los besos por su estómago y volvió a subir hasta llegar a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con un roce de labios sobre su piel.

- Te lo prometo – Prometer no era algo que Santana solía hacer, de hecho era algo que odiaba, porque no podía asegurar nunca el cumplir las promesas. Pero con Rachel... con Rachel era distinto. Eran promesas con un color diferente, con un significado diferente – No podría olvidar algo así.

Entonces volvió a besarla, y esa vez con una sonrisa en sus labios porque, sabía que no era un sueño. Sabía que seguiría estando allí al día siguiente igual que Rachel sabía que nada más abrir los ojos por la mañana lo primero que vería sería a Santana durmiendo tranquilamente bajo una fina sábana, la cual tapaba su cuerpo desnudo. A su lado... Y esa vez era real.

Kurt le contó la situación a Blaine, el cual no tuvo ningún problema en acoger al chico por esa noche, al fin y al cabo, no era mala idea pasar más rato con ese muchacho que tanto le había cautivado en el transcurso de la noche. Subieron al coche de Kurt y Blaine fue indicando el camino hasta su casa, la cual no estaba especialmente lejos del local, por lo que llegaron enseguida.

- Gracias de nuevo por dejar que me quede en tu casa – Dijo entrando al piso detrás del moreno.

- No es nada, ¿somos amigos no?

- Sí, de pocas horas, pero sí.

- Lo sé, pero no sé, siento que tú y yo vamos a ser... - Miró a un lado avergonzado y dijo – Unos muy buenos amigos... - Kurt se sonrojó y no contestó, sólo agachó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Voy a dejarte un pijama, espero que te venga bien, puedes dormir en el cuarto de Rachel – Le indicó la puerta.

- De acuerdo... - Blanie le sacó el pijama y se lo dio.

- Espero que descanses bien, cualquier cosa que necesites, estás en tu casa.

"Te necesito a ti" Pensó pero dijo – Gracias Blaine... Buenas noches.

Blaine le acarició el brazo y le contestó – Hasta mañana...

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio un momento, sonriendo como tontos, hasta que Kurt más sonrojado aún, se giró y caminó hasta su habitación. Blaine cerró la puerta y Kurt entró a su cuarto. Estaba temblando, iba a dormir bajo el mismo techo que Blaine, sólo de pensarlo sonreía y se ponía nervioso. Blaine por su parte intentaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado, estaba preguntándose como él y su hermana habían llegado a esa situación con dos completos desconocidos, pero luego pensaba que ese chico era especial. Deseaba conocerlo, amarlo y estar con él, pero quería ir poco a poco, no quería meter la pata con él, era demasiado importante.

Un buen rato después, Kurt no podía dormir, seguía nervioso pensando en que el chico de sus sueños estaba en la habitación de al lado, que sólo unos pasos le separaban de él y se levantó. Sus pies le llevaron hasta la puerta del moreno. Suspiró y puso la mano en la puerta del chico, quería entrar, abrazarle, besarle, perderse en sus caricias. Lo imaginó, como en sus sueños, él y Blaine, sus cuerpos juntos, pero algo le frenó.

"Así, no. Acabo de conocerle, no quiero que la primera vez sea así, me gusta demasiado como para estropearlo con algo así" Cerró el puño y bajó la mano, volviendo a su cuarto con paso firme, ese chico le importaba de verdad y quería que lo que pasase con él fuera precioso y perfecto.

* * *

¿Quién iba a pensar que acabarían de esa forma? ¿Qué una fiesta, podría llevar a tanto? Había pequeños detalles para Blaine y Kurt que dejaban claro que querían algo más, ambos lo suficientemente ciegos para no darse cuenta de que era correspondido. Pero lo querían. Querían la parte atrevida de Santana y Rachel y querían la parte tímida de Nick y Jeff. Lo querían todo y lo mejor, es que sólo lo querían el uno con el otro. Querían ser felices y se dieron cuenta de ello cuando se volvieron a encontrar ese sábado por la noche.


	5. Empezar desde cero

_**Capítulo 4: empezar desde cero**_

Kurt entró al piso, iba feliz recordando que había pasado la noche en la casa de Blaine, no había pasado nada y se sentía especialmente orgulloso de ello, pero estaba mas enamorado aún de ese muchacho y recordaba cada detalle de las horas que había pasado con él, hasta como meneaba la cucharilla en la taza de leche.

Estaba seguro de que iba a encontrarse a Rachel en la casa pero no le preocupaba, quizás le preocupaba mas poder molestar, sobre todo cuando encontró unas bragas azules colgando de la puerta donde dormía Santana.

"Oh Santana" - pensó algo avergonzado ante el comportamiento tan impulsivo que tenía siempre su compañera.

Se tranquilizó a si mismo y caminó hasta la cocina, no había querido abusar de la hospitalidad de Blaine, tomando solo café, y ahora tenía algo de hambre.

Entonces vio de espaldas a Rachel, terminaba de prepararse el desayuno, estaba algo despeinada y vestía una camiseta muy anchota que pertenecía a Santana.

- Hola, buenos días - Dijo en un tono bajo para no asustar a la muchacha.

Rachel se giró rápidamente y miró al chico, poniendo gesto de culpabilidad y sin saber que decir.

- Tranquila, desayuna con calma, estás en tu casa.

- Gracias - Dijo al fin esbozando una leve sonrisa. Kurt miró a los lados disimuladamente como buscando a Santana con la mirada y Rachel se dio cuenta de aquello – Aún está durmiendo. No quería despertarla – Murmuró jugando con la taza de café en sus manos.

- Entiendo... - Cogió los cereales para servirse su propio desayuno pero observó la actitud cabizbaja de Rachel y por cortesía decidió preguntarle - ¿Estás bien? Creo que ayer no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar mucho.

- Ya... ambos estábamos en nuestro mundo. Es normal – Soltó una pequeña risa y bebió un sorbo de su café.

- No me has contestado a la pregunta... - Le dijo antes de sentarse delante de ella empezando a comer - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... o al menos eso creo.

- Te estás arrepintiendo de pasar la noche con ella – Murmuró sin más.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No... - Negó con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en su rostro – No me voy a arrepentir de haber pasado la noche con Santana sólo que... a lo mejor si lo hago de la forma, es decir... no pienses mal – Rió por nerviosismo puro – Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho de la forma en que lo hice, tendría que haber esperado más tiempo.

- Le avisé que no lo hiciera, pero... estaba borracha y no pude hacerla entrar en razón.

- No te preocupes, tan sólo estoy un poco incómoda delante de ella. Temo el minuto en el que aparezca por esa puerta – Rachel decidió cambiar de tema porque de verdad empezaba a sentirse mal respecto a la situación – Bueno, de todas formas, ¿se portó muy mal Blaine contigo anoche? ¿O va todo más que bien?

Kurt se sonrojó ante la pregunta, sabía que no había pasado nada, pero pensó en lo perfecto que es y lo amable que fue con el y dijo:

- Fue muy buen anfitrión, se portó genial conmigo y no puedo quejarme la verdad, para ser casi un desconocido para él, me trató genial.

- Je, es que mi hermano es así - Dijo ella riéndose - siempre tan amable, aunque esas cosas no las hace por cualquiera, debes de importarle.

El chico agarró fuerte su propia mano y abrió los ojos un poco mas.

- Pero dime ¿Pasó algo?

Ni ella misma sabía porque había preguntado eso, quizás era curiosidad o quizás era para comprobar que no fue ella la única que se dejó llevar por la pasión.

- No, no quería empezar así mi relación con Blaine, me importa de verdad y eso hubiese sido solo sexo y no quiero eso con el, yo quiero que mi primera vez sea con amor.

Rachel miró al suelo, tenía mucha razón, ella pensaba igual, no sabía que le había llevado a hacer aquello, y sí, Santana le gustaba, mas que cualquier otra persona que podría conocer en su vida, pero sentía que se había precipitado y al escuchar las palabras del muchacho lo confirmó.

- Tienes razón... - Suspiró y sollozó un poco.

- Eh, perdona - contestó acercándose a ella - no he querido decir nada con esto, ni juzgaros ni nada, cada persona es un mundo, y si eres como Santana, esto es lo mas normal.

- Pero... pero yo no soy así - Dijo con la voz un poco mas alta que de costumbre – Nunca había hecho esto con alguien. Soy una persona que suele creer en el amor no en... rollos de una noche.

- Eh... - Rodea sus hombros con su brazo – No eres un rollo de una noche para ella te lo puedo asegurar, sólo que no te quería dejar escapar tan fácilmente y bueno, tiene su propia forma de demostrarlo. Lo has podido comprobar.

- No debería haberlo hecho así – Murmuró triste.

- Lo hecho, hecho está. Además, esto es el principio de algo muy bonito te lo puedo asegurar – Le guiñó un ojo a Rachel y acarició su espalda antes de levantarse porque vio a su compañera de piso apoyada en la puerta mirando la situación - ¡Buenos días San!

- Hey Kurtie... - Santana se pasó una mano por el pelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo antes de abrazar por detrás a Rachel y dejar un beso en su hombro desnudo – Buenas días Rach – Susurró, y fue por ese gesto en el que la morena se dio cuenta de lo que decía Kurt era cierto.

- Buenos días Tana – Ésta sonrió y Kurt las miró contento por su amiga, sabía que eso era diferente.

- ¿Cómo fue ayer Hummel? - Preguntó Santana empezando a mover las cejas sugestivamente. Kurt rodó los ojos.

- Dormí en la habitación de Rachel y hemos desayunado juntos, no soy como tú, ¿recuerdas? - Se arrepintió al instante de hablar porque recordó que no estaban solos, por eso cuando Rachel se levantó para empezar a vestirse empezó a sentirse un poco mal e hizo una mueca.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Qué? No, absolutamente nada.

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que Rachel volvió a la cocina y dijo:

- Lo mejor será que me marche.

- No te vayas, no quise decir eso - Dijo Kurt.

- Pero tienes razón, así no...

Santana la miró y dijo en voz baja:

- ¿Puedo volver a llamarte?

Rachel la miró, agachó la cabeza y acabó por marcharse en silencio.

- ¿Que coño acaba de pasar?

Kurt se quedó en silencio y Santana cogió un cojín del sofá para luego tirarlo contra la pared.

- Esto es un asco, siempre hago lo mismo y para una vez que me gusta una chica de verdad...

Se sentó de nuevo e hizo un esfuerzo tremendo por no romper a llorar.

- San...

- Calla Hummel, tú y tu perfecta relación con ricitos...

- Lo siento...

La chica le miró de reojo - No tienes la culpa ¿Vale? Solo yo lo he estropeado todo.

Kurt no dijo nada mas, solo le rodeó con un brazo para acercarla a el y demostrarle que tenía todo su apoyo. Santana dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de una vez por todas y se abrazó a él.

- Malditos impulsos, ¿es que no puedo hacer nada bien o qué? Debería haber esperado... y yo que pensaba que había sido una noche perfecta para ella.

- Lo fue. Te lo juro, lo ha sido y encima me lo ha reconocido, creo que ambas pensáis lo mismo en estos momentos. Lo bueno se hace esperar y habéis ido directas a la acción. Aunque no os arrepintáis de ello.

- Sentí tantas cosas Kurt... con cada caricia, con cada beso, con... joder – Escondió su cabeza en su pecho – Soy lo peor.

- Sshh, no digas eso – Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, con Kurt consolando a su amiga, mostrándole todo su apoyo con tan sólo unas caricias en la espalda. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, la cual beneficiaria a los dos, y se levantó de golpe del sofá, hecho que provocó que Santana se fuese para adelante.

- ¡Kurt!

- ¡Tengo una idea! - Dio un pequeño salto – Sé dónde viven – Santana arqueó una ceja – No me mires así, no vamos a acosarles, sólo que, se te ve bastante arrepentida y yo quiero volver a hablar con Blaine, tengo muchísimas ganas de verle. Los dos podemos sacar provecho de la situación.

Santana se levantó del sofá y sonrió antes de abrazarle – Entonces yo puedo hablar con Rachel y empezar las cosas desde cero, sin sexo, tan sólo dejándonos llevar por nuestros sentimientos. Kurt, te adoro.

Él sonrió porque se notaba que esta chica era diferente para Santana, no era una más ni un rollo de una noche, era algo especial. Y se alegraba tremendamente por ello. Al igual que tampoco podía negar que volver a ver al chico de sus sueños era algo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que abandonó su casa esa misma mañana.

* * *

Blaine y Rachel estaban sentados al piano, estaba todo lleno de partituras en blanco y montones de papeles por el suelo arrugados, desde que la chica había vuelto le había dicho a su hermano que quería empezar con el musical cuanto antes. No había querido hablar del tema de la noche anterior y Blaine había respetado su decisión, así que estaban concentrados con lo que ahora les importaba, ese musical, el cual aún no sabían ni poder dónde empezar, pero estaban haciendo lluvia de ideas e improvisando en el piano hasta sacar algo que les gustase.

- Llevamos más de tres horas y no sacamos nada – Dijo Rachel tirando otro papel a la papelera, el cual rebotó en el borde y cayó al suelo al lado de otros tantos.

- Acabamos de empezar, es normal... No vamos a hacer el musical en un día, y menos si queremos que sea recordado.

- Pero me gustaría tener algo ya, una idea aunque sea, quizás es porque hoy no es mi día y no doy más de mí...

- ¿Por qué no nos hacemos un café y nos tomamos un descanso? Luego seguimos – Dijo para no preguntar que era lo que le estaba irritando tanto, porque sabía de sobra que no quería sacar el tema.

- Eso estaría bien, me vendría genial un café ahora - Entonces tocaron a la puerta de su piso, ambos se sorprendieron un poco y se miraron.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? - Preguntó la chica levantándose del taburete.

- No... Que yo recuerde.

Rachel fue a abrir y Blaine se asomó por la puerta para ver quién era, y entonces ambos vieron a Kurt y Santana con una bandeja de cafés para llevar en las manos.

- Hola hola, venimos en plan visita sorpresa – Dijo Kurt para romper el hielo.

Blaine sonrió y dio un paso por delante de Rachel para abrazar a Kurt, no se esperaba que fuera y mucho menos con café. Cuando se separó cogió la taza del Starbucks y se le quedó mirando, a la vez que lo hacía de reojo con su hermana, la cual jugaba con un mechón de pelo entro sus dedos mientras intentaba evitar el contacto visual con Santana, quién intentaba buscar sus ojos de alguna manera.

Kurt vocalizó un "Vámonos", y Blaine lo entendió a la primera, sabía que tendrían que irse de allí por su hermana y su nueva amiga tendrían que hablar y solucionar las cosas. Fueran las que fueran. Así que asintió con la cabeza y se armó de valor.

- Kurt, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque? Me apetece salir de casa – Él le sonrió sin pensárselo dos veces.

- Blaine... - Murmuró Rachel con un tono que podría convencer a cualquiera. Su hermano se giró y le negó con la cabeza mientras le miraba a los ojos. Merecían esa conversación ambas y él necesitaba dar un paso hacia adelante con Kurt. Así que la abrazó y en su oído susurró algo que sólo escucharía ella.

- Quédate en casa, soluciona las cosas con Santana y cuando vuelva hablamos. Pero más te vale que lo soluciones, aunque sea hazlo por esa sonrisa que tienes en la cara todos los días por su culpa. Para que vuelva – Rachel asintió con la cabeza y le abrazó con fuerza.

Mientras tanto Kurt miraba a Santana con una de esas miradas que dicen: "Lucha". La latina acarició su brazo y dio un paso dentro de la casa cuando los hermanos se separaron – Oh... no sabía que tenías un piano – Dijo para romper el hielo yendo hacia allí, seguida de Rachel, quién sonrió a Kurt antes de irse.

- Bueno... ¿nos vamos?

- Claro... vámonos – Ambos sonrieron y cerraron la puerta detrás suyo.

Caminaron tranquilamente bebiendo dos de los cafés que habían comprado Kurt y Santana hasta llegar al parque. Ambos lo recordaron, ese era el parque dónde se vieron por primera vez hacia ya un par de semanas, ninguno dijo nada, pero se sintieron felices de estar allí de nuevo y esta vez juntos.

- Blaine, gracias de nuevo por dejarme quedar en tu casa.

- No hace falta que me lo agradezcas más, cuando quieras puedes venir de nuevo.

- ¿Crees que Santana y Rachel arreglarán lo suyo?

- No lo sé... Es algo que tienen que solucionar ellas, pero espero que sí, a mi hermana le gusta de verdad tu amiga. No digas nada ¿eh? - Le guiñó un ojo.

Kurt se sonrojó ante ese gesto tan sencillo y dijo – No, tranquilo, mis labios están sellados.

- Muy bonitos por cierto – contestó Blaine en voz muy baja.

- ¿Has dicho algo?

- No, nada, vamos por esta zona, es realmente preciosa.

Kurt decidió andar algo más cerca de su amigo, hasta ahora había mantenido cierta distancia, pero ahora poco a poco estaba más pegado a él, hasta que le rozó la mano. Ambos se miraron y no dijeron nada, solo sonrieron. Kurt miró su café vacío sin decir nada y Blaine se lo cogió.

- Yo lo tiraré, espera aquí.

"¿Cómo ha sabido lo que quería hacer sin decir nada? Es como si estuviésemos conectados" pensó mientras veía alejarse un poco al moreno en busca de una papelera.

- Blaine, ¡allí hay una! - Dijo señalando una papelera a unos metros de ellos. El moreno se acercó a él y con una sonrisa en la cara le cogió de la mano y empezó a correr con Kurt detrás. Éste empezó a reír e intentó mantener el ritmo de quién le tiraba de la mano. Parecían dos niños pequeños disfrutando de un día en el parque sin adultos vigilando a su alrededor.

- ¡Corre que ya casi estamos! - Gritó Blaine mientras no dejaba de sonreír, en parte por la risa que escuchaba detrás suyo, y por alguna extraña razón, un sentimiento de felicidad empezó a aparecer en él. Y por eso esa sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro ni siquiera cuando se le pasó la mayor tontería por su cabeza – Y en el último segundo, Anderson tira de tres para ganar el partido y... - Hizo una maniobra con la taza de cartón y tiró como si estuviera en mitad de un partido de baloncesto de la NBA, jugándose el campeonato - ¡Dentro! - Empezó a hacer sus propias ovaciones mientras Kurt no paraba de reír con una mano en la boca para intentar controlarse.

- Eres un payaso – Dijo en broma. Aunque la realidad es que se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien junto a él.

- Me gusta hacer reír a los demás y más a alguien como tú – Le guiñó un ojo con esa sonrisa aún en su cara y después se echó a reír cuando vio las mejillas ruborizadas de Kurt. Se bebió su vaso de un trago y lo tiró a la papelera – Bueno... ¿quieres que nos paremos por ese lago que hay ahí? Estamos en Central Park, es lo más bonito.

- Claro, después de ti...

- No... los dos a la vez – Murmuró Blaine y ambos empezaron a andar a su ritmo, rozando sus manos de vez en cuando, hecho que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera todo su brazo y se parara en su estómago, dónde millones de mariposas empezaron a revolotear como si no hubiera un mañana. Entonces, en ese mismo momento, sus manos se entrelazaron sin querer y ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta. Simplemente actuaban como si fueran una pareja de toda la vida.

Cuando llegaron se quedaron parados mirando aquel hermoso y enorme lago, y a pesar de que habían algunas personas cerca de ellos, para los dos era como si no hubiese nadie más. Seguían sin soltarse las manos, ahora eran conscientes de que las tenían agarradas, pero a ninguno le importó.

- Es un sitio precioso – Dijo Kurt mirando de reojo a Blaine. "Aunque más precioso eres tú" Pensó apretando un poco la mano del moreno.

- Sí que lo es.

- ¿Quieres que nos sentemos?

- Me parece bien.

Buscaron un banco libre y se sentaron. El sol ya estaba bajo y pronto iba a atardecer, tanto el cielo como el lago comenzaban a coger un tono anaranjado precioso.

- Kurt, me siento muy a gusto contigo, a tu lado no tengo que fingir y me gusta sentirme así.

- Lo mismo me pasa a mí, nos conocemos poco, pero siento como si te conociese de siempre.

- En este parque te vi por primera vez – Dijo avergonzado.

Kurt se volvió a sonrojar y miró al césped.

- Es cierto, ibas del brazo de tu hermana.

- Sí, y tú con Santana.

Se miraron a los ojos, sin decir nada más, el sol tocaba el horizonte, y los tonos rojizos pintaban el agua. Blaine agarró la cintura de Kurt para acercarlo más y éste se dejó llevar mientras apoyaba su mano en la espalda del muchacho. Cerraron los ojos lentamente, era el momento, ambos lo sabían, sus corazones latían fuertes y el susurro del viento parecía acompañarles.

Blaine sintió como sus labios rozaron los de Kurt y los juntó en un beso, el primero que daba a alguien, tan dulce, tan lleno de sentimientos que quiso que no acabase.

Kurt tomó aire por la nariz porque juraba que se le olvidó como respirar cuando los labios de Blaine estaban sobre los suyos. Eso era lo que quería. Necesitaba esos detalles con él, esa suavidad, esa ternura... Esos momentos dónde los sentimientos están a flor de piel. Sus corazones iban a mil por hora, por eso cuando Blaine entreabrió los labios para besarle con más profundidad no pudieron evitar suspirar y pegarse más. Kurt pensaba que era hasta más perfecto que en su sueño.

Se separaron segundos más tarde y Blaine cerró los ojos apoyando su frente contra la suya mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- Definitivamente me gustas mucho...

- Lo mismo digo Kurt... - Dejó una serie de pequeños besos sobre sus labios y después con mucho esfuerzo se separó de él. Abrió los ojos de una vez por todas y se fijó en los suyos, volvió a sonreír. Se sentía mejor que nunca. Era una sensación totalmente diferente comparado a lo que sintió con otros chicos. Pensó que había encontrado a la persona adecuada.

- ¿Haces algo este viernes? - Preguntó Kurt sin dejar de mirarle, incluso mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- No... tengo día libre.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar a un restaurante que queda cerca de mi casa? Es el mejor de todos los que he ido, con diferencia.

- Claro, me encantaría – Sonrió contagiando a su compañero.

Diferentes melodías empezaron a aparecer en la mente de Blaine y supo que había encontrado la inspiración que necesitaba esa misma tarde para componer las canciones. En cuanto llegara a casa lo hablaría con su hermana, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así. Y todo gracias a Kurt.


	6. La encontramos

_**Capítulo 5: La encontramos**_

Nick estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, no paraba de cambiar el canal en la televisión, en realidad ni la miraba, sus pensamientos mas bien solo rondaban alrededor de la misma idea una y otra vez, el beso que se dio con Jeff accidentalmente. Para el chico era el momento mas maravilloso que había tenido en su vida, aquellos segundos que sus labios se juntaron con los del rubio. Lo recordaba con cada detalle, el suave tacto de su boca e incluso el aliento a alcohol que salió de ella, que era lo que mas le preocupaba en realidad. No quería pensarlo, pero estaba convencido de que aquel impulso de Jeff había sido causado por su estado, lo que le fastidiaba y mucho, el estaba enamorándose cada vez mas del muchacho y pensar en que su primer gesto de amor era solo producto de una ligera borrachera no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Acabó por apagar la TV y levantarse del sofá "Pensar en esto solo me va a deprimir mas... Debería hablar con Jeff" caminó decidido por el pasillo y salió a la calle "¿Pero y si mi teoría es cierta? El solo me besó porque estaba borracho. Si me dice que no significó nada, me va a dar algo. Creo que lo mejor será esperar a que el me diga algo" Su cabeza daba mas y mas vueltas y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, no sabía a donde iba a acabar, solo andaba.

Cuando vio donde había llegado se rió un poco, su propio subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada y le había llevado a donde vio a Jeff por primera vez, aquella tienda de música donde todo empezó. Se encogió de hombros y entró al edificio.

Quería entretenerse buscando alguno de sus discos favoritos, podía parecer una tontería pero era la única forma en la que su mente podría distraerse de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tan sólo escuchando sus canciones favoritas aunque fuera en solitario.

Estaba tan entretenido mirando uno de los últimos CDs de P!nk más que nada por curiosidad, ya que no era para nada su estilo, pero habían hablado muy bien de él y quería escucharlo aunque fueran tan sólo un par de canciones... cuando de repente escuchó la puerta abrirse tras de él.

- No sabía que estabas por aquí... - Escuchó detrás suyo y abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer la voz, sonrió por inercia propia y dejó los CDs que tenía en la mano para girarse y enfrentarse a él – Es bastante bueno... a mí me gusta – Señaló el último de Muse y lo cogió para dárselo.

- Lo tengo, ya lo sabes. Compartimos los mismos gustos musicales – Soltó una pequeña risa y después negó con la cabeza – Creía que estabas bailando en la academia Jeff – Vuelve a sonreír. No le veía desde la fiesta, sobretodo desde que se despidieron con un beso en los labios bastante confuso, sobretodo para el rubio. Quién no dejaba de pensar en ello y no podía centrarse en otra cosa.

- Lo estaba, pero salí temprano porque creo que Blaine y Rachel me contratarán para su musical.

- Lo harán, pero hasta que esté escrito y en Broadway deberás ganarte la vida haciendo otras cosas – Se encoge de hombros y se cruza de brazos esperando alguna respuesta. Hacía mucho que no hablaban y desde luego le echaba de menos, ¿a quién quería engañar? Era su mejor amigo y eso era algo que no iba a cambiar por muy enamorado que esté de él.

- Tranquilo Nick, no voy a esperarles sentado – Le guiña el ojo sonriendo.

- ¿Dónde te metes? - Preguntó dándole vueltas al disco con las manos – Te haces difícil de ver últimamente.

- Ya sabes, yo no paro, siempre tengo algo que hacer... - Nick le miró poniendo un gesto de disgusto.

- Tan ocupado como para quedar con tus amigos?

- Lo siento – Dijo con claro tono de arrepentimiento – Te lo compensaré. ¿Quieres quedar el viernes y vamos a la bolera?

- Ummh, ¿vendrá alguien más como siempre o quedaremos solos tú y yo por una vez?

- Esta vez sólo los dos, como buenos colegas.

- ¿Prometido? - Preguntó Nick algo incrédulo.

- Sí, prometido.

Nick asintió y se sonrojó un poco, una cita con Jeff a solas era una idea perfecta, así podrían hablar con calma, sin nadie de por medio. Aunque el rubio parecía estar muy tranquilo, por dentro sus sentimientos peleaban entre ellos, miraba al moreno y ya no lo veía como antes, como un buen colega, había algo más, no sabía el qué, no podía entenderlo, pero ahí estaba como una astilla clavada. Miró como Nick dejó el CD de nuevo en la estantería y le preguntó.

- ¿No te lo llevas?

- No he traído dinero, no sé ni porqué he venido aquí.

- Yo tampoco, pero es gracioso, aquí te conocí ¿recuerdas?

Nick se sonrojó mucho más y asintió con la cabeza a Jeff sin saber porqué le pareció adorable y cogió el CD y se lo dio.

- Yo te lo regalo, es una disculpa por mi estúpido comportamiento de la otra noche.

Nick levantó la mirada y una serie de preguntas empezaron a aparecer en su mente, ¿eso significaba que se acordaba de lo que había pasado? ¿o simplemente se disculpaba por haber estado borracho y hacer el tonto bastantes veces con él a su lado? Estaba muy confundido, pero no quería hablar de ello, al menos no en la tienda con tanta gente a su alrededor.

- No te preocupes... - Dijo negando con la cabeza – Es lo que hacen los mejores amigos ¿no? Preocuparse uno por el otro, incluso cuando uno está tan borracho que ni puede moverse en mitad del club – Rió por lo bajo mientras Jeff cogía el CD e iba hacia el mostrador para pagarlo.

- Eso es mentira, no iba tan borracho – Dijo señalándole con el dedo mientras caminaba. Cuando se dio la vuelta dejó de sonreír por unos segundos, ¿acababa de olvidar lo que pasó esa noche? "¿Qué hago preocupándome sobre si le importa o no? Tampoco es que creo que vuelva a repetirse... espera, ¿creo?" Pensaba una y otra vez mientras daba el dinero. No sabía lo que le pasaba, por una parte estaba triste de que no le sacara el tema pero por otra... sabía que es lo mejor porque no era el momento adecuado para hablar de ello.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices... - Nick se pasó una mano por el pelo nervioso mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Jeff se giró y le entregó la bolsa con el CD.

- Toma, la buena música se compra legalmente – Sonríe y el moreno también, porque sabía que tenía razón, y esos pequeños detalles son los que provocaban que sus sentimientos por él aumentaran cada vez más.

Cuando se dirigían a la salida ambos se chocaron por intentar pasar primero.

- Perdona, pasa tú.

- No, pasa tú.

Se miraron unos segundos y se echaron a reír, vaya momento más adecuado para tropezarse.

Pasó al final Nick delante y en la calle Jeff le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo – Enserio, gracias por no enfadarte.

- Gracias a ti por el CD, enserio.

- No me las des, espero que te guste.

"¿Qué si me gusta? Me lo has regalado tú, se ha convertido en uno de los tesoros más preciados para mí" Pensó mientras le miraba sonriendo, agitó la cabeza y dijo – El viernes entonces, ¿eh?

- Sí, ¿a qué hora sales de trabajar?

- Ese día... Ummh, a las cuatro.

- Pues voy a recogerte al trabajo si quieres o a tu casa más tarde.

- Al trabajo, me parece buena idea.

- Hecho entonces.

Entonces se miraron y ninguno sabía como despedirse del otro, no querían tener otro accidente y al final se abrazaron, un abrazo largo y muy sincero. Nick apretó la espalda de Jeff y este acarició un poco el pelo del moreno inconscientemente, luego se separaron y se sonrieron algo nerviosos.

Jeff se fue y Nick se quedó mirándolo, entre feliz y triste, seguía tratándole bien, pero como sólo un amigo, así que ya podía descargar que el beso había significado algo para el rubio, así que caminó intentando no romper a llorar. Sabía que al menos tenía su amistad, pero sólo eso y nada más.

* * *

- Let me wash away, you can find me after the flood... - Empezó a cantar Blaine mientras tocaba el piano con la máxima dulzura posible. Rachel estaba sentada a su lado, llevaban toda la tarde con la canción en la cabeza y ya la estaban acabando, tan sólo quedaba un buen final, por eso mismo estaban cantándola de nuevo para ver si la inspiración llegaba de golpe. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la música, intentando encontrar algo con lo que seguir.

Blaine dejó de tocar y apuntó aproximadamente unas cuatro líneas más con una sonrisa en la cara, miró a su hermana y siguió tocando – Let me wash away – Mantuvo la nota alta hasta el final y sus dedos empezaron a calmar la melodía tocando unas simples notas segundos más tarde – I'm caught in the storm, caught in the rain, caught in the rush that hides this pain... - Iba a seguir cantando pero se calló en el último segundo – Maldita sea, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

- Calma Blaine, tan sólo nos queda un buen final y todo estará solucionado, me gusta la nota alta por cierto, te queda muy bien – sonrió y se mordió el labio pensando algo más, desde que habló con Santana su inspiración había vuelto de una manera increíble, igual que Blaine, que desde su primer beso con Kurt no podía dejar de componer y una de esas canciones era la que estaban haciendo, la primera de su musical.

- Y si... ¿decimos lo mismo? - Se recompuso y siguió tocando unos segundos más antes de coger aire y cantar – If you love someone you never let them stay... caught in the-

- No – Le interrumpió Rachel con una mano en alto para que le parara – Creo que lo tengo, ¿puedes volver a hacer esa misma melodía por favor?

- Por supuesto hermanita – Blaine sonrió y a los segundos estaba tocando de nuevo.

- Caught in the storm, caught in the rain, caught in the rush that hides this pain... – Cerró los ojos e imaginó a Santana la tarde anterior, en el salón de su casa, hablándole y sin dejar de sonreír ni siquiera un segundo – When you love someone you find a way to stay... Caught in the storm – Blaine terminó de tocar y se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta, mientras Rachel imaginaba una y otra vez lo sucedido el día de antes.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine se acababan de despedir de ellas y por lo tanto se habían quedado solas, Rachel miró a Santana, la cual se había sentado en el taburete del piano, después de dejar la bandeja de cafés sobre éste.

- Ven Rach, siéntate – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. La chica, sin decir nada más, asintió con la cabeza y fue a sentarse a su lado – No, aquí – Hizo un gesto para que se sentase delante de ella.

Rachel tragó saliva y se sentó muy nerviosa. Entonces la latina, con cuidado cogió las manos de la chica para que las pusiese en el piano y puso las suyas encima, así empezaron ambas a tocar el piano, primer improvisando, tocando cada nota lentamente, para dejarse envolver con la melodía de ésta. Rachel notó como un escalofrío le recorría por el cuerpo al notar la calidez del cuerpo de la muchacha, así como su aliento y notar sus manos sobre las suyas. Además el ver que sabía tocar el piano le estremeció aún más. Sentía que cuando la melodía empezó a ir más rápida, estaba conectando más con ella, incluso más que la otra noche. Fue algo mágico y precioso. Sonrió y se dejó llevar por la música improvisada que salía de sus manos.

Santana sonreía apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Rachel, escondiendo un poco su mirada de la suya, observándola en silencio mientras sus dedos seguían tocando esa pequeña melodía. Algo dentro suyo le decía que Rachel no se esperaba que tocara el piano, era algo que amaba hacer desde pequeña, por esa misma razón obligó a Kurt a tener un teclado en su casa. Necesitaba esa pequeña parte de su infancia en su vida.

- No sabía que tocabas el piano - "Bingo" pensó Santana - ¿Sabes alguna canción?

- Deja que piense... - Sonrió y desde el mismo sitio en el que estaba, empezó a tocar, notando la falta de las manos de Rachel bajo las suyas, eso era lo único de lo que se quejaba porque por lo demás... no podía ser más perfecto. Santana se dejó llevar por las notas e incluso empezó a cantar, sin darse cuenta - The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting could it be that we have been this way before... I know you don't think that I am trying, I know you're wearing thin down to the core. But hold your breath... - cantó suavemente en su oído – Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true, because a girl like you it's impossible to find – Dejó de tocar – You're impossible to find... - Paró de cantar y se aclaró la garganta.

Rachel giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Santana, quien miraba hacia abajo avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar, evitando cualquier contacto visual. "No puede ser más perfecta" pensó Rachel, no sólo tocaba el piano sino que también tenía una de las mejores voces que había escuchado en su vida. En tan sólo unos minutos con ella y con la música sintió una unión única y que nunca le había pasado antes. Todo parecía... mágico.

- Tienes una voz preciosa – Dijo para romper el hielo.

- Gracias, la tuya también es bonita, recuerdo el dueto con tu hermano de la otra noche, ¿para qué negarlo? Tienes mucho talento – Rachel sonrió y se sentó a su lado para verla mejor – Escucha Rach, esto ha sido muy precioso, pero quiero hablar contigo, estas cosas no se me dan nada bien y no sé ni por dónde empezar, pero lo de la otra noche estuvo mal, bueno, estuvo bien... ¡tú ya me entiendes!

Rachel tuvo que reírse un poco ante lo nerviosa que se puso Santana durante unos segundos, luego ambas recobraron la compostura y fue ella la que llevó la iniciativa.

- Quizás nos dejamos llevar por el momento, eso no lo dudo, pero a pesar de todo, aquello significó algo para mí... Nunca he conectado con alguien como contigo, y no me gustaría que todo se estropease por algo así.

Santana levantó una ceja y miró a la muchacha esbozando una sonrisa.

- Siempre he sido una impulsiva, he de reconocerlo – Dijo mirándola – Pero lo que has dicho es cierto, tú y yo hemos conectado, más de lo que he podido conectar con alguien, y me dejé llevar, eres una mujer hermosa y has de reconocer que no te negaste... Lo que quiero decir, es que esto no tiene que alejarnos, podemos dar borrón y empezar de cero, conocernos como es debido y ver como nos trata el tiempo.

Rachel le cogió la mano y contestó – Eso me gustaría mucho.

Santana sonrió al escuchar como asentía a sus palabras y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando ir despacio, no sólo por Rachel, sino por ella misma también.

- Genial – Vuelve a sonreír con una de esas sonrisas llenas de sinceridad y con un tono de emoción poco escuchado en ella - ¿Haces algo esta noche?

Rachel rió al oír su entusiasmo y negó con la cabeza – Tengo que acabar una canción con mi hermano, más bien, tengo que seguir con el musical, pero tengo este viernes libre.

- Conozco un restaurante al que podemos ir a cenar – Dijo la latina apoyándose en su hombro, cuando notó la cercanía de sus cuerpos, supo que era por sus brazos, los cuales estaban rodeando su cintura acercándola a ella, se ruborizó al darse cuenta de aquello pero aún así no se separó.

- Me parece perfecto.

* * *

- Parece que tenemos la primera canción terminada hermanita – Las palabras de Blaine la distrajeron de sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Rachel negó con la cabeza para concentrarse en el presente y después sonrió mirando a su hermano – Tendré que agradecerle a Santana.

- Ni se te ocurra Blaine – Le amenazó señalándole con el dedo – No es mi culpa que la inspiración venga en casos extremos como este, y no hables tanto que... - empezó a dar besos en el aire para recordar su primer beso con Kurt y sobretodo para molestarle y cuando Blaine abrió la boca sorprendido por su actitud empezó a reír.

- Eres como una niña pequeña... - Ambos acabaron riendo y Rachel cogió las partituras, ordenándolas y escribiendo el título en la primera hoja - ¿Ya ni me consultas los títulos Rachie?

- Es el más indicado – Le pasó las partituras y cuando Blaine observó el título sonrió.

- "Caught in the storm" - Abrazó a su hermana por los hombros y sonrió mirando su nuevo proyecto – Supongo que después de esto es oficial. Los hermanos Anderson-Berry estan creando el mejor musical de la historia.

- Va a dejar huella – Murmuró Rachel con doble sentido.

- Sí... va a dejar huella – Susurró el moreno mordiéndose el labio.

* * *

Kurt estaba ya acostado en la cama, leyendo un libro, miró el reloj de encima de su mesita y decidió seguir leyendo un rato más. Entonces escuchó su teléfono sonar, por un segundo sonrió pensando que era su querido Blaine y no tardó en cogerlo y mirar la pantalla, aunque no era el moreno, sino su amigo Nick. Le extrañó que le llamase a esas hoas y más cuando se habían visto ese día en el trabajo y descolgó.

- Hola Nick – Dijo sonriente - ¿Qué tal?

- Perdona, es algo tarde, espero no haberte molestado, pero necesitaba hablar y he pensado en ti.

- Claro, no te preocupes, estaba leyendo – Se acomodó un poco en la cama tras dejar el libro y preguntó - ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No estoy seguro Kurt, estoy hecho un lío.

- Tranquilízate – Susurró al oír a su amigo, el cual parecía muy nervioso – Empieza por el principio.

Nick, que por su parte estaba sentado en el sofá, dijo tras suspiras unos segundos:

- Te dije el otro día que había alguien en mi corazón ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí claro, pero no me dijiste quién es.

- Creía que se me notaba más, parece que disimulo bastante bien.

- Sé que es Jeff – Dijo sacando un poco la lengua y sonriendo.

- Oh vale, no he dicho nada...

- ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Has hablado con él o algo?

- No, es que la cosa es algo complicada, el otro día de la fiesta, sabes que iba un poco borracho y le llevé a su casa.

- Sí...

- Pues... - Se quedó callado y se tocó un poco los labios al recordarlo y dijo – Él me besó...

Kurt se reincorporó en la cama rápidamente al escucharle y se llevó una mano a la boca - ¿QUÉ?

- Ay Kurt, no hace falta que chilles.

- No no, creo que no he digerido bien la noticia, ¿puedes volver a repetirlo por favor?

- Me besó... - Nick al otro lado de la línea se mordía las uñas nervioso – Bueno puede que no lo hiciera a posta, porque iba a darme un beso en la mejilla pero sin querer giré la cabeza y... peus eso, terminó en un sitio en el que no debería terminar.

- Pero... ¡pero eso es maravilloso! ¿Y él que dijo? - Preguntó Kurt curioso.

- Esa es la cosa, no dijo nada, tan sólo nos despedimos y nos fuimos para casa. No he vuelto a hablar con él hasta hoy y actúa como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Recuerdo que Jeff estaba borracho en la fiesta, ¿contigo también lo estaba?

- Kurt parece que me estás interrogando y no soy ningún criminal – Bromeó riendo para aliviar un poco la tensión entre tanta pregunta – No lo sé, a ver lo estaba, pero no tanto como lo estaba antes, ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

- Sí, creo que sí, mira Santana, estaba muy borracha pero es consciente de lo que ha hecho.

- ¿Kurt que haces hablando de mí? - Apareció por la puerta de su habitación cruzada de brazos y mirándole con la ceja arqueada.

- La tigresa ha aparecido – murmuró sonriendo – Nada Sanny es un ejemplo solo, estoy hablando con Nick.

- Intenta no molestar, tanto ruido me agobia.

- Yo también te quiero San – Rodó los ojos – Perdónala, es una cotilla.

- No te preocupes... ¿tienes algun consejo?

-Pues, creo que deberías hablar tu con el, tu tienes los sentimientos mucho mas claros por lo visto y quizás debas dar el primer paso

- ¿Pero y si no le gusto?

- ¿Él te importa de verdad?

- Mucho - Dijo sonrojándose.

- Inténtalo, podrías perder el amor de tu vida si no haces nada.

- Lo ves todo muy positivo desde que sales con Blaine, tu has tenido suerte en encontrar a alguien como él...

- Verás como tu también tienes suerte, y si no al menos siempre podréis ser amigos ¿No? - Contestó sonriendo.

- Gracias Kurt, creo que lo voy a hacer, hemos quedado el viernes, quizás hable con él.

- Eso es genial, ya me contarás...

Los chicos se despidieron y Kurt colgó pensando en que ojalá su buen amigo Nick fuera algún día tan feliz como lo era ahora él junto a Blaine y justo cuando iba a dejar el móvil en la mesita de nuevo, le llegó un mensaje, vio que era justo de él y sonrió como un tonto.

"Hola guapo, te echo de menos, nos vemos el viernes ;)"

Kurt volvió a sonreír al ver su mensaje y se dio cuenta de que era más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. Tenía un motivo por el que levantarse cada día, creía que había encontrado a esa persona que la completaba con tan sólo mirarle. Por eso mismo se limitó a contestarle con un: "Tengo demasiadas ganas de verte, descansa Blaine :)". Dejó el móvil a un lado y se tumbó en su cama. Cerrando los ojos casi al instante y dejándose llevar por uno de los tantos sueños que provocan millones de mariposas en su estómago. Con un final feliz.

* * *

_Canción: Caught In The Storm - SMASH Cast_


	7. Tú me importas

_**Capítulo 6: tú me importas**_

Nick se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo deseándoles un buen fin de semana y bajó las escaleras, había estado toda la mañana esperando que llegara esa hora, pues había llegado el momento de su cita con Jeff. Con ganas de ver al rubio, salió a la calle y vio que estaba apoyado en la pared, mirando algo en el móvil. Se acercó y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

- Buenas tardes - dijo sonriente y algo sonrojado

- Hola - Contestó Jeff en seguida, levantando la vista del móvil y guardándolo en el bolsillo.

- Gracias por venir - Nick le ofreció la mano para saludarle, pero Jeff le abrazó con fuerza. El moreno sonrió y se agarró fuerte a el. Tras un largo abrazo, se separaron y el rubio dijo:

- Venga, vayámonos, he traído la moto.

- De acuerdo

Caminaron hasta el vehículo y Jeff sacó los cascos de debajo del asiento, pasando uno a Nick y poniéndose él el otro. Ambos subieron y el chico le dijo:

- Agarrate fuerte ¿Eh?

Nick asintió y se sentó detrás del rubio, agarrándose con mucho cariño, pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Jeff contra el suyo propio y se sonrojó de nuevo, se sintió feliz y muy a gusto. Jeff vio como el moreno se había aferrado a el con fuerza, pero no le importó, incluso esbozó una ligera sonrisa, luego agitó la cabeza y se terminó de abrochar el casco para luego arrancar la moto.

Condujeron en silencio hasta llegar a su trayecto final, Jeff aparcó en cuanto vio un hueco libre y sonrió.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí – Nick se soltó para no alargar demasiado el momento y se quitó el casco, pasándose la mano por su pelo intentando arreglarlo un poco – Cada día que pasas con Kurt te pareces más a él, mírate, igual de pijo – Rió y le despeinó con su mano libre.

- Ja, ja, ja... te crees muy gracioso eh...

- Lo soy – Nick volvió a sonreír.

- Eso te lo crees tú – Le entregó el casco y después de guardarlos en su respectivo sitio, entraron en la bolera uno al lado del otro, rozándose los brazos de vez en cuando, hecho que provocaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas – Te voy a pegar la paliza de tu vida...

- Se te olvida que soy el campeón – Dijo llenándose el pecho de aire para hacerse el chulito. Jeff era un auténtico payaso, pero cuando estaba nerviosa, lo era aún más. Aún así, le gustaba ver reír a la gente, y más si era alguien como Nick - ¿No tienes un poco de hambre aunque sea? Iba a pedir una pizza...

- Una pizza. A las cuatro y media de la tarde. Claro. Tiene mucho sentido – El moreno rió incrédulo por lo que su amigo decía y pidió su número de calzado al dependiente de la bolera.

- ¿Por qué no? Cosas peores se han visto – Jeff se encogió de hombros y fue a coger su calzado a la vez que Nick, sin querer, se rozaron sus manos y ambos las apartaron corriendo, mirándose con la boca medio abierta y sin saber que decir. Una corriente había recorrido su brazo por ese mínimo roce con su piel. Negó con la cabeza y lo dejó pasar.

Ambos se calzaron y guardaron sus zapatos en la taquilla, después fueron a una pista libre, la que había mas al fondo y Jeff resopló.

- Vale, pediremos la pizza luego ¿De acuerdo?

Nick se rió y asintió mientras cogía una de las bolas.

- Ummh, hace tiempo que no juego.

- ¿Eso es excusa para cuando te gane? - Nick levantó la ceja y negó en silencio.

Nick no se concentraba, solo podía ver a Jeff dando saltitos y diciendo tonterías y la bola se fue por el lado sin derribar ni un solo bolo en ninguna de sus dos tiradas.

- Vaya, lo tengo muy fácil - Dijo apoyando la mano en su hombro.

- Eso parece - Dijo casi murmurando.

Se sentó viendo el turno de Jeff, el cual se concentró como todo un profesional, aunque Nick tenía la vista fijada en su trasero.

- Deja de mirar, se va a dar cuenta - Se dijo a si mismo con una voz casi inaudible.

Jeff consiguió derribar todos los bolos entre las dos tiradas y se sentó al lado del moreno.

- Lo siento - Dijo en modo broma- Creo que no hay color.

- Creo que voy a buscar algo de beber - Dijo Nick algo apenado.

- Oye, que solo es un juego.

- No es por eso…. - Contestó mientras se marchaba.

Jeff se pasó la mano por la cara, ese no solía ser su comportamiento normal con Nick, con otros colegas menos conocidos quizás, pero no con él, pero estaba tan nervioso por todo lo que estaba pasando que no estaba siendo el mismo.

Cuando el moreno volvió le ofreció la bola y le dijo: - Ánimo, esta vez lo vas a hacer mejor.

Nick sonrió y lanzó de nuevo, tirando algunos bolos.

- ¿Lo ves?

"Eres tú el que me inspira" Pensó mientras lanzaba de nuevo.

Tras unos cuantos lanzamientos más, decidieron sentarse un rato a descansar.

- Bueno... - Murmuró Nick sentándose en una de las mesas del bar delante de la pista de bolos – Creo que estoy pillando el truco a esto de los bolos – Soltó una pequeña risa y llamó al camarero para pedir unas bebidas mientras descansaban, aunque en realidad no habían hecho mucho.

- Siempre te pasa lo mismo, pierdes la práctica pero luego me ganas... aunque si es verdad que hace mucho que no venimos, y menos solos – Sonrió y pegó un trago a su Coca-Cola.

- Eso es algo que acaba de cambiar, deberíamos hacer esto a menudo.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo, al menos una vez cada dos meses en la bolera, no está mal.

Nick se encogió de hombros y Jeff restregó su mano contra el pantalón, quitándose el sudor de los nervios que últimamente estaban apoderándose cada vez más en su interior por esa corta distancia que le separaba de él, por eso carraspeó, para quitar ese tenso e incómodo silencio entre ellos.

"Resulta bastante irritante estar así con él por algo que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza, deberíamos hablarlo cuantos antes" Pensó Jeff mientras miraba hacia su bebida, jugueteando con el vaso entre sus manos.

- Mira Nick yo...

- Jeff...

Ambos se miraron y rieron porque lo habían dicho a la vez, el rubio negó con la cabeza y asintió para que él empezara a hablar, al mismo tiempo que el moreno hacia lo mismo. Al final Jeff optó por empezar.

- Estamos actuando diferente a como lo haciámos antes... - Murmuró mirándole de una vez por todas.

- Lo sé, me doy cuenta... - Dijo Nick vergonzoso por lo que estaban a punto de hablar.

- No sé que es lo que está pasando.

- Yo sí lo sé – Contestó tras tragar saliva – Y quiero decírtelo, pero me da miedo.

Nick miró muy seriamente a Jeff y al rubio le asustó todo lo que podía decir en esos momentos, temías las consecuencias, pero lo dejó hablar.

- Tú y yo somos amigos ya un buen tiempo y nos llevamos muy bien.

- Sí...

Nick se puso a temblar un opco, no quería ocultar más sus sentimientos, tenía que decirlo todo, estaba sufriendo por cada minuto que pasaba a su lado sin que el muchacho supiese todo lo que sentía.

- De un tiempo a esta parte mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado – Dijo al fin. Jeff se agarró la tela de la camisa con fuerza y le miró en silencio - ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte? - Dijo mirándole a punto de llorar – Me gustas, y no poco, desde hace ya una temporada, siempre te tengo en mi mente... y desde que nos besamos... Se que fue un accidente, pero mis sentimientos se hicieron más fuertes y no puedo ocultarlos más. También sé que yo no te gusto y que eso no te importó lo más mínimo, pero tenía que decírtelo.

Suspiró, había hablado algo rápido, pero él mismo pensaba que si no lo soltaba todo de golpe, no lo haría nunca. Jeff seguía callado y lo miró con pena.

- Sí que me gustas... - Dijo con un hilo de voz – Pero no puedo darte lo que quieres, no ahora.

Nick lo miró de nuevo tras agachar la cabeza unos segundos y Jeff siguió hablando – No sé que pasa por mi mente ahora mismo, siempre me han gustado las chicas, lo sabes, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro, desde ese beso, todo mi mundo se ha puesto patas arribas, y está claro que me importas. Pero mi mente es un caos y no puedo darte una respuesta - Le acarició un poco la cara y le dijo – No quiero hacerte daño Nick, ¿vale? Pero tampoco puedo salir ahora contigo, no sin antes aclarar lo que me pasa.

- Lo entiendo... - Nick hizo el intento de levantarse, porque no le gustaba para nada permanecer así delante de él, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan... vacío de alguna manera u otra. Sabía que su historia no era un final feliz cómo el que tenía Kurt o Santana pero... bueno, al menos el beso le dejó confundido. Espera, ¿eso puede significar algo verdad?

- No, no te vayas – Alcanzó su mano y le obligó a que se sentara dónde estaba antes - ¿Has entendido lo que te quería decir verdad?

- Sí, por eso, no me he ido – Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa – Digamos que he reaccionado demasiado tarde. Pero tranquilo. No me voy a ir. Y menos ahora – Sonrió tiernamente y apretó su mano con fuerzas.

Jeff se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló delante de Nick, acariciándole la mejilla con cuidado, tan sólo un simple roce, para después quitar su mano y mirarle fijamente.

- Mira, sé que te pido mucho. Pero tan sólo quiero un poco de tiempo, quiero estar seguro de que esto que está pasando está bien, que lo que sea que tengo aquí dentro se siente bien y no como si estuviera perdiendo a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida – Sonríe tiernamente y se acerca a él, quedándose a centímetros de sus labios de nuevo, sólo que esa vez era intencionado. Dejó un suave beso en los labios, que duró muy poco pero Nick ya estaba temblando y sentía como cada poro de su piel reclamaba la cercanía de aquel rubio que le volvía loco con tan sólo rozarle. Le respondió con delicadeza y acarició su mejilla unos segundos - ¿Despacio?

- Despacio – Confirmó enseguida con una sonrisa en la cara y asintiendo con la cabeza. Feliz por lo que acababa de pasar y por sacarse lo que tanto llevaba guardando.

* * *

Kurt andaba nervioso por la habitación, tenía un montón de ropa sacada, al principio la estaba dejando perfectamente arreglada en la cama, pero ahora ya había un buen montón.

- ¿Qué me pongo, qué me pongo? - Dijo mirándose al espejo mientras cogía una camisa azul clara - Tengo que estar perfecto, Blaine tiene que verme perfecto, esta cita significa mucho y... No, esta camisa no...

Cogió un traje gris claro, y se volvió a mirar, poniéndoselo delante de él para ver como le quedaba - Uff, que horror... No no.

- Oye Kurt, deja de dar esos pasos de elefante - Dijo Santana abriendo la puerta de golpe - Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

- Es que no me decido con la ropa.

- Eres un caso...

- Mira quien fue a hablar, la que aún va en ropa interior.

- Tonto... - Dijo cogiendo una corbata y tirándosela - Estás genial con todo y al ricitos le vas a gustar igual...

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y la chica se fue de la habitación tras hacer una mueca, entonces cogió una camisa azul oscuro y un chaleco negro.

- Ummh, esto ya es otra cosa... ¿Qué pantalones podría combinar con esto?

Escuchó a su amiga tropezar y luego empezando a soltar alguna palabrota y sonrió un poco.

"Los dos igual de nerviosos, vaya par... Pero es que tanto a mí como a ella, estos chicos nos importan de verdad..." Sonrió y tras ponerse la camisa y el chaleco se miró.

- No, negro no, es muy serio... Quiero ir guapo... - Se paró un momento delante del armario y sacó unos tejanos oscuros pero sin acercarse a los negros de antes, se los puso y sonrió mirándose delante del espejo – Vale, creo que ahora si añado las converse negras... - Cuando acabó se miró en el espejo y sonrió, estaba perfecto, pero aún así necesitaba la opinión de Santana, así que salió de la habitación yendo en su busca - ¡San! - Entró en su cuarto - ¿Aún estás así?

Santana estaba parada delante del armario, sacando varios vestidos y colocándolos en la cama. Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y cada vez tenía menos tiempo para arreglarse, por suerte lo disimulaba bastante bien pero sus uñas estaban empezando a pagar el precio de sus nervios.

- ¡Santana! Tus uñas estaban muy bien pintadas y mira como están ahora... - Ésta se las miró y suspiró, ahora tenía el doble de trabajo. Kurt al mirarla así suspiró y empezó a coger algunos vestidos – Teniendo en cuenta que vais a un restaurante este, este y este fuera, son demasiado serios, y estos cuatro también, muy provocativos, vas enseñando demasiado los pechos – Guardó los vestidos en su sitio y se quedó con tres, uno rojo, uno negro y otro gris.

- Cuando la conocí iba de negro y no quiero ir igual – Cogió el negro y lo puso en su sitio – Me gusta más el gris...

- Pienso lo mismo, además tiene un poco de escote y vas a estar brutal, tus curvas serán perfectas – Le entregó el vestido y se esperó a que se lo probara. Santana lo alisó una vez se lo puso y sonrió, le quedaba como anillo al dedo y alineaba su figura a la perfección.

- Gracias Kurtie... - Se giró sonriéndole y se puso los tacones – Por cierto, estás muy muy guapo, Blaine se enamorará de ti, más aún quiero decir.

- Sht, cállate, no digas esas cosas... - Murmuró ruborizándose y se fue al lavabo para peinar su tupé - ¿Sabes ya como peinarte? - Gritó desde allí.

- Creo que me dejaré el pelo suelto y natural, osea medio ondulado – Fue hacia allí para empezar a arreglarse ella también.

Cuando al fin terminaron de arreglarse, salieron del piso y caminaron hacia el coche, Santana se puso al volante y Kurt se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

- San, esta noche tienes una segunda oportunidad con Rachel.

- Lo sé, he tenido mucha suerte de que sea tan buena.

- Y de que le gustes de verdad - Añadió Kurt.

- No quiero meter la pata de nuevo - Dijo algo seria - Ella es todo lo que he buscado siempre y de verdad necesito que esto salga adelante, así que por mucho que mis impulsos quieran, me controlaré.

- Eso está genial San, yo quiero conocer mas a Blaine, estoy muy enamorado de él, y quiero que la cosa vaya a mas.

La chica aprovechó que habían parado en un semáforo en rojo para mirarle de reojo y esbozar una sonrisa.

- Bueno, basta de cosas dulzonas, que al final me va a sentar mal la cena antes de comerla... - Ambos rieron mucho y la chica siguió conduciendo.

Por otra parte Rachel tocó a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano.

- ¿Estoy bien? - Dijo entrando a la habitación de Blaine.

El chico se giró para verla, con su vestido ajustado rojo el cual le marcaba perfectamente la figura.

- Estás preciosa - Le contestó abrazándola.

- ¿Y tú? Dejame verte bien, guapísimo - Se apartó de el un poco para ver su ropa. Una camisa de un color veis muy clarito y unos pantalones negros – El hecho de que no lleves pajarita me asusta...

- Rach, no seas así, sabes que sólo las llevo en los estrenos de musicales...

- Ya lo sé bobo, es que estoy muy contenta de que sea nuestra noche. No me lo tengas en cuenta – Sonrió dulcemente y le peinó un poco – Tenías un rizo mal puesto – Dijo aguantándose la risa.

- Gracias hermanita – Se miró en el espejo antes de ir al salón con su hermana - ¿Estás preparada?

- No.

- Eso no me lo esperaba – La miró confundido - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No me malinterpretes, no lo digo en el mal sentido, sólo que Santana es muy impulsiva y que quiera ir lento sólo por mí me... trastoca un poco.

- Le gustas de verdad y lo sabes – La abrazó por el hombro.

- Me encanta Blaine... es lo mejor que ha llegado en mi vida tan inesperadamente – Apoyó su cabeza en su cuello y suspiró – Bueno, que sepas que la cena tiene pinta de estar deliciosa y que todo va a salir genial, os enamoraréis, os casaréis, me daréis unos sobrinos preciosos... - Empezó a reír.

Blaine rió y dijo – No corras tanto hermanita... Aunque sí que espero que salga bien, sabes lo que siento por ese chico.

- Lo sé.

- No quiero precipitarme, pero quiero decirle todo lo que siento... Bueno, depende de como vaya la noche.

- Eso está bien, ya me lo contarás todo luego.

- Y tú, ¿eh? - La chica asintió sonriendo y entonces tocaron al timbre.

- Son ellos – Dijeron los hermanos al unísono y ambos se pusieron nerviosos.

Blaine recuperó la compostura enseguida y fue a abrir la puerta, allí estaban los dos amigos, esperando radiantes y sonrientes.

- Buenas noches – Dijo haciéndoles pasar y tras cerrar la puerta le dio dos besos a Santana – Wooh Santana, estás preciosa.

- Lo sé – Contestó tras recibir los besos – Tú tampoco estás mal ricitos.

Blaine se rió un poco, luego miró a Kurt de arriba a abajo y se sonrojó ligeramente, le dio un suave beso en los labios que hizo temblar al muchacho y dijo: - Tú estás guapísimo.

Kurt se puso tan nervioso que no pudo ni contestar, solo asentir y caminar por el pasillo detrás de Santana la cual se reía un poco al ver la reacción de su amigo al beso de Blaine.

- Hola chicos – Dijo Rachel saliendo del cuarto y luego se quedó mirando a la morena sin decir nada más. Al menos hasta que Kurt la abrazó saludándola – Hey Kurt – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue hacia Santana, quién se estaba acercando a ella sin dejar de mirarla. "Joder, está preciosa" pensaba cada vez más alto por cada paso que daba hacia delante.

- Buenas noches Rach – Sonrió y se inclinó para dejar un suave beso en sus labios acariciando su mejilla suavemente, se separó al cabo de unos segundos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y susurró – Perdón, sé que dijimos lo de ir lent-

- Sshhh... no te preocupes, está todo más que perfecto – Dejó un corto beso en sus labios y se separó de ella, ambas miraron a Kurt y Blaine y se sonrojaron por la forma que tenían de mirarlas. Rachel entrelazó su mano con la de Santana y murmuró - ¿Nos vamos y les dejamos intimidad?

- Por supuesto Rach – Santana sonrió y fue a despedirse de Kurt antes de irse de allí – Pásalo bien esta noche cariño y no pienses en nada más que no sea vosotros dos – Murmuró la latina en su oído para que sólo él la escuchase y se separó dando un beso en la mejilla a Blaine y esperando a que Rachel terminara de hablar con su hermano.

- A por él tigre – Rió y abrazó a Blaine muy fuerte – Disfruta mucho y a por todas.

- No te vayas del restaurante sin hacerlo oficial al menos.

- No te pases Blainie... - Le susurró entre risas – Te quiero, hablamos luego.

- Te quiero Rachel - contestó Blaine y vio como su hermana salió de la sala acompañada de Santana.

* * *

Las muchachas no tardaron mucho en llegar al restaurante, Rachel no tenía ni idea de donde le iba a llevar la morena, así que se limitó a seguir su breve conversación en el coche. Una vez en el local, la chica se sorprendió de lo sencillo pero a la vez elegante que era aquel lugar. Encontraron un buen sitio, en el piso de arriba, teniendo unas preciosas vistas de la ciudad.

- Espero que te guste - Dijo Santana sentándose.

- Es un sitio genial, nunca había venido aquí.

Santana sonrió y Rachel la miró, viendo el brillo que le provocaba en la piel, la tenue luz de las velas que habían en la mesa y se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No no - contestó cogiendo la carta y escondiéndose un poco detrás de ella.

Se puso a leer en los platos y vio que la mayoría de ellos, por no decir todos, eran vegetarianos.

- Oh, te has acordado - Dijo temblorosa de la emoción.

- Claro - Le contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Entonces Rachel se dio cuenta, esa chica realmente se preocupaba por ella, se había acordado de algo que mencionó brevemente en su primer encuentro, y habían ido a aquel restaurante, solo por ella.

- Gracias - Dijo intentando no llorar de la emoción – Es un detalle que te acuerdes.

- De nada, sé que es algo importante para ti y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es eso, acordarme – Sonrió y observó la carta una vez más. Rachel se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara y un brillo en los ojos no muy normal en ella, pero es que se veía tan preciosa con el ceño fruncido intentando pensar que plato escoger mientras se apoyaba en su mano derecha.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - Dijo bromeando Santana sonriendo y desviando su mirada para observar a Rachel.

- No todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de salir con alguien como tú – Contestó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros y provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la latina, Rachel sonrió contenta por el resultado y levantó la mano para llamar el camarero. Cuando éste llegó les tomó nota y se fue a por su comida.

- Bueno... ¿voy a tener el placer de saber un poco más de Santana López? - Murmuró Rachel apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos – Me pareces una persona muy interesante. Y misteriosa – Soltó una pequeña risa y Santana se enamoró por completo de ese maravilloso sonido.

- Pues... soy una persona como otra cualquiera. Sólo que adoro componer y cantar, la actuación es mi vida y bueno... estoy esperando a que llegue el papel de mis sueños. Mientras tanto, me gusta entretenerme y pasar tiempo con una tal Rachel Berry.

La morena su ruborizó y apartó la mirada por unos segundos, tan sólo para beber un poco de vino que el camarero les había dejado antes. Santana la miró detalladamente, analizando cada rasgo de su perfecto rostro y sintiendo cada vez más como su estómago se encogía y las diferentes mariposas empezaban a aparecer.

- Y dime San... Santana.

- Puedes llamarme San si quieres.

Rachel volvió a sonrojarse y carraspeó ligeramente.

- ¿Trabajas en algo? - Le preguntó dejando la copa en la mesa.

- En estos momentos no, me sabe mal que Kurt me mantenga, pero yo quiero trabajar en lo que me gusta.

- Bueno, en eso somos iguales, yo tampoco trabajo ahora mismo, me da tiempo para hacer el musical, pero vivimos de lo que saca mi hermano en los conciertos... Bueno... Mejor hablamos de otra cosa.

- Sí, ahora que ya hemos roto el hielo - Dijo Santana pasando el dedo por el borde de la copa.

- Es un poco cutre empezar la conversación con el trabajo, pero estoy algo nerviosa.

- Yo no muerdo, salvo que quieras... Es broma, es broma - Se rió un poco.

Rachel se rió también, la verdad es que el humor de Santana le hacía relajarse, se sentía cada vez mas cómoda y con mas ganas de conocer a esa chica que la estaba enamorando cada vez mas con cada gesto.

- Rach... ¿Entonces crees que podemos volver a empezar de cero?

- Claro... Es lo que quiero, me importas...

Entonces el camarero llegó interrumpiendo la charla y haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran notablemente y luego se echaran a reír. El muchacho dejó el primer plato de ambas y volvieron a quedarse solas de nuevo.

- Que oportuno el pelirrojo - Farfulló Santana - A ver, ahora que había cogido confianza...

Rachel viendo que a su compañera le costaba expresar lo que sentía a veces extendió la mano para coger la de la morena. Ésta sorprendida, pero alegre, se la cogió con fuerza.

- Me alegra mucho que aceptases volver a salir conmigo – Murmuró Santana acariciando el dorso de su mano con su dedo pulgar mientras observaba sus manos unidas. Sonrió cuando supo que encajaban a la perfección.

- No te iba a dejar escapar... me negaba – Se sinceró Rachel sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo – Además, no tengo siempre la oportunidad de salir con alguien de sangre caliente tan guapa como tú que por cierto... no te lo he dicho antes pero, estás preciosa.

Santana se ruborizó y dijo – Tú estás perfecta.

Rachel sonrió y apretó su mano antes de dejarla para empezar a comer, la verdad es que de los nervios no había comido mucho anteriormente y en esos momentos estaba hambrienta. Santana sonrió y empezó a comer también, notando la falta de contacto pero aún así la cercanía que sentía siempre que podía ver a Rachel, fuera la distancia que fuera.

- Entonces, ¿un musical? - Preguntó la latina.

- Sí, es bastante original, algo nuevo y refrescante.

- ¿Pregunto mucho si digo de qué va?

- No, para nada, es un musical romántico y trágico sobretodo. El chico protagonista no tiene familia, no tiene amigos, no tiene a nadie tan sólo tiene un piano, y talento, mucho talento para escribir. Entonces un día conoce a una chica, se enamora de ella perdidamente y empieza a componer canciones para ella, ella se las roba y se hace famosa a su costa pero aún así él no para de escribirle porque la ama. Aunque sabe que le está utilizando. Y bueno... al final, ella muere asesinada y vuelve a quedarse solo – Santana se quedó con la boca abierta, era una idea bastante original – Y el otro día hicimos nuestra primera canción... gracias a Kurt y a ti.

La latina no pudo evitar sonreír jugando con la comida en el plato - ¿Soy como tu musa? - Dijo bromeando con cierto tono de diva en su voz.

- Eres mi inspiración...

La cena fue muy tranquila y llena de buenos momentos. Las chicas habían decidido dar un paseo antes de volver a sus respectivas casas. Querían estar mas tiempo juntas, y esa noche estaba especialmente preciosa como para desperdiciarla. Por lo que Santana llevó a Rachel a una avenida peatonal que había cerca del restaurante, llena de luces y vida, donde unos pequeños farolillos que iban de fachada en fachada parecian pequeñas estrellas. Se cogieron de la mano sin dudarlo, entrelazando los dedos y Santana sintió un calor por su cuerpo que nunca antes había sentido.

- Algo tan sencillo como cogerte de la mano, y es una de las cosas mas bonitas que me han pasado - Rachel la miró sin decir nada y ella prosiguió - Nunca antes había hecho esto con una chica, dejarme llevar por lo que siento, y me gusta mucho. El tacto de tu piel es algo maravilloso... ¿Sabes qué?

- Dime Tana.

- Es que creo que me estoy enamorando de ti sin ni siquiera conocerte.

A Rachel se le cortó la respiración durante unos segundos, sintió un vuelco en su corazón y sonrió como una niña pequeña.

- Me has dejado sin palabras.

- No digas nada, entonces - Contestó la latina, dándole después un suave beso en los labios.

- Me gustas de verdad Santana - Dijo Rachel en voz baja.

- Me alegro de oírlo, porque no pienso dejarte escapar Rach.

De nuevo lo había hecho, unas frases y la había desarmado completamente, tenía ese poder con ella, y le encantaba sentirse así.

* * *

Kurt miraba a su alrededor mientras esperaba a Blaine en salón, estaba haciendo algo en la cocina y ni siquiera sabía el qué – Creía que íbamos a cenar fuera – Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

- Yo también lo pensaba... hasta que se me ocurrió la fantástica idea de que, si nos queremos conocer mejor, tienes que saber que soy el mejor cocinero que conocerás en tu vida – Asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y le sonrió para después desaparecer y entrar en el salón con dos platos, dejándolos en la mesa perfectamente decorada para la ocasión.

- No he tenido la ocasión de decírtelo pero, estás muy guapo y la mesa es perfecta – Sonrió y se sentó esperando a Blaine.

- Gracias – Cantó ligeramente y después se echó a reír. A Kurt le encantaba escucharle reír y el hecho de que le dio las gracias cantando no ayudaba a que su sonrisa disminuyera. Quería que esa noche fuera perfecta.

- Espero que te guste – Se sentó y empezó a comer, esperando la respuesta de Kurt. Éste se llevó la mano a la boca e hizo un gesto con la mano mientras le observaba con los ojos abiertos.

- Esto está buenísimo – Dijo por fin cuando tragó la comida – Sabes tocar instrumentos, sabes cantar, los deportes se te dan bien y además sabes cocinar, creo que he encontrado al hombre perfecto – Soltó una pequeña risa y siguió comiendo.

- Bueno, ahora va siendo hora de que te conozca yo un poco, ¿no crees? - Le guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía.

- Pero yo no soy tan interesante como tú...

- No digas eso, a mí me pareces muy, muy interesante, cuéntame un poco que haces en Vogue. ¿Ves? Trabajas en Vogue, eso es muy emocionante ¿No?

- Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco es para tanto, solo voy buscando modelos y poniendo fotos... Y a veces diseño...

- ¿Diseñas?

- Sí...

- Eres genial, Kurt, seguro que tus ropas son preciosas... Quizás podrías ayudarnos con el vestuario del musical.

Kurt se sonrojó al escuchar el halago de Blaine y dijo tras tragar - Sí, sí que podría, pero no has visto nada mío para ver si es bueno.

- Pero confío en ti...

Eso le llegó a lo mas profundo de su ser y sonrió sinceramente.

- Si se da el caso, será para mi todo un honor ayudarte, Blaine.

- Trato hecho entonces - Dijo alzando su vaso para que brindase con él - Kurt le siguió y continuaron cenando - ¿Quieres el segundo plato ya?

- Si está tan bueno como el primero, te doy un beso que no vas a olvidar - Dijo sin quererlo.

- Vale, lo tendré en cuenta.

Kurt se puso nervioso, su subconsciente lo había traicionado y Blaine se marchó a la cocina silbando.

"¿Estás tonto o qué te pasa?" Se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba al muchacho irse.

"Así que si este segundo plato está tan bueno como el primero me dará un beso que no olvidaré jamás... es una buena oferta" Rió mientras preparaba el plato y después negó con la cabeza "Pero no quiero que se sienta incómodo, ya habrá tiempo para no olvidar ni uno sólo de sus besos" pensó. Nada más acabar cogió el plato y el de Kurt y salió al salón con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Pues de momento huele bien – Escuchó por parte del chico y no pudo evitar reír.

- Kurt, sabes que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras ¿verdad? - Puso los platos en la mesa mientras le miraba serio y después se sentó.

- Eh, no he dicho que no quiera – Levantó las manos como si fuera inofensivo y sonrió de medio lado – Ya te he besado antes, no tengo porque no volverlo a hacer.

- Kurt...

- Vale, lo dije sin pensar – Se puso a reír y después siguió comiendo tan tranquilamente - ¿Cómo lleváis el musical? - Dijo para cambiar de tema.

- Tenemos la primera canción hecha, es perfecta, y hace poco empecé la escena final. Creo que va a salir todo bien.

- Seguro que saldrá genial, tu hermana y tú tenéis mucho talento – Asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo – Rachel me contó la idea mientras desayunábamos el otro día y he de decir que es una idea maravillosa.

- Es una locura – Negó con la cabeza riendo antes de coger el vaso de vino y beber un poco.

- Es un triunfo asegurado.

- Gracias por confiar en mí, bueno en nosotros.

- Tú has dicho que confías en mí, yo te demuestro que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Ambos se miraron, sonrieron y se sonrojaron.

- ¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato después de cenar? No sé , a ver una película o algo.

- Me encantaría.

- Oye Blaine ¿Por qué Rachel y tú tenéis apellidos distintos?

- Es porque sólo somos hermanastros. Mi madre se casó con su padre hace ya algunos años, eramos unos críos – Rió - Yo la quiero mucho, es mi hermanita querida.

- Ahora lo comprendo ¿Estáis muy unidos, eh?

- Sí, y eso que al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, sinceramente, pero con el tiempo nos hemos hecho muy amigos.

Kurt sonrió al ver lo feliz que era Blaine con su hermana, verlo feliz le hacía sentir bien a él también.

- ¿Y tú y Santana? ¿De qué os conocéis?

- Ah, es una buena historia, me mandaron diseñar unos trajes para una sesión de fotos y una de las chicas era ella. Entró al vestuario quejándose de que le apretaba en los pechos y al final acabó invitándome a un café.

- Que curioso...

- Mucho, vino hecha una furia, como es ella cuando saca ese temperamento que tiene, y acabó convirtiéndose en mi mejor amiga.

- Me alegro de que os llevéis tan bien – Sonrió.

- Y yo, es una chica estupenda.

- Es curioso que un amigo tuyo, fuese colega de uno mío - Dijo refiriéndose a Nick y a Jeff - Y gracias a eso nos conociésemos ¿Qué probabilidades hay, en un sitio como New York de que eso pase?

-Muy pocas, pero me alegra mucho de que se conozcan, gracias a eso, he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre maravilloso - Contestó Kurt sonrojándose. Blaine también se sonrojó y se rió un poco.

- Tienes razón, agradezco que mi hermana me convenciera para irme de fiesta ese día.

- ¿No ibas a salir?

- No tenía ganas estaba muy cansado, porque había trabajo esa tarde y bueno... muchas horas cantando quieras o no tiene su precio – Rió.

- Me alegro de que aceptaras.

- Yo también – Ambos sonrieron y se miraron contentos, con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Kurt se levantó y se alisó los pantalones con las palmas de sus manos.

- Bueno, ¿vamos a ver esa película? - Se encogió de hombros y le miró fijamente.

- Vamos – Fueron hacia el sofá y se sentaron no muy lejos uno del otro, más bien cerca, incluso sus cuerpos se rozaban - ¿Qué peli quieres ver? Tengo Moulin Rouge...

- ¡Me encanta esa película! "Come What May" es una de mis canciones favoritas – Se mordió el labio y después le miró – Ah por cierto – Acercó su rostro al de él y dejó un beso en sus labios, muy tierno, y que duró apenas unos segundos, pero que aún así provocó nervios en ellos y diferentes sensaciones, cada una de ellas buenas – Te lo debía, porque el segundo plato era igual de delicioso o incluso mejor que el primero.

- Gracias – Susurró ruborizado fijándose en los ojos azules de Kurt, y desviando su mirada cada dos por tres hacia su boca. Cerró los ojos y volvió a acercarse, al mismo tiempo que él, hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse pero esta vez en un beso más profundo. Kurt siguió el beso y Blaine agarró la cintura del chico para acercarlo mas a él.

- Blaine, eres muy atractivo - Dijo para luego profundizar el beso con algo mas de pasión.

El chico se dejó llevar un poco por sus impulsos y abrazó a Kurt con fuerza e introdujo un poco la lengua dentro de su boca.

El pulso de ambos aumentó y su respiración se aceleró. Kurt acarició la mejilla de Blaine con cariño y éste le pasó suavemente la mano por toda la espalda.

Ambos sabían lo que estaba pasando, estaban dejándose llevar por la atracción que sentían por el otro. Ninguno quería acelerar las cosas, pero tampoco querían parar, se miraron y apoyaron la frente del uno en la del otro, se sonrieron y sin decir nada se besaron de nuevo.

"Me gusta tanto" Pensó Kurt "Es el hombre de mi vida".

Kurt se recostó lentamente en el sofá y Blaine se acomodó para seguir besándolo, le metió lentamente la mano por debajo de la camisa y le tocó un poco el pecho.

Le dio unos suaves y rápidos besos por los labios, la cara y el principio del cuello.

- Eres un muchacho muy hermoso - Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Volvieron a besarse de nuevo, esa vez fue Kurt el que inició los besos. Blaine se dejó llevar de nuevo y tras un rato, separó los labios de Kurt y se levantó la camiseta para quitársela.

Kurt se mordió el labio al ver un poco del torso desnudo del moreno. Le pareció muy interesante lo que estaba sucediendo y aunque tenía algo de miedo, no dijo nada. Entonces Blaine paró de golpe.

-No... Así no...

Kurt le miró algo confuso y Blaine dijo - Me gustas, de verdad que sí, pero no quiero precipitarme, no quiero meter la pata, no contigo Kurt... -Volvió a colocarse la camisa y se sentó a su lado desviándole la mirada.

Kurt negó con la cabeza para despertarse después de todo lo que acababa de pasar y se recompuso en el sofá, sentándose a su lado y cogiendo su mano. Blaine le miró sorprendido e hizo una mueca con sus labios.

- No te preocupes...

- No me gusta que te lleves esta impresión de mí – Murmuró serio mirando sus manos entrelazadas, Kurt le miró raro y levantó su cabeza por la barbilla para que sus miradas conectasen.

- También estaba formando parte de lo que acaba de pasar, no lo olvides, si alguien tiene la culpa aquí somos los dos – Sonrió y dejó un beso tierno en su boca, alargándolo un poco más de lo que esperaba – Me gustas mucho y aún así tampoco estaba preparado, aunque parezca todo lo contrario.

Blaine soltó una pequeña risa y se llevó una mano a la frente – Me encanta que pensemos igual. Al menos sé que así no te perderé.

- No me perderás nunca a este paso – Rió y le abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro – Me encantas Blaine.

- Me encantas Kurt – Colocó su cabeza sobre la suya - ¿Quieres seguir viendo la peli?

- ¿Empezarla quieres decir?

Ambos rieron un poco – Sí, empezarla – Blaine sonrió y Kurt asintió con la cabeza, entonces abrazados empezaron a ver Moulin Rouge. En buena compañía.

* * *

Santana y Rachel llegaron con el coche hasta donde vivía la chica. La latina decidió bajar del coche para despedirse de ella como era debido.

- Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche – Dijo Rachel caminando hasta el portal.

- Y yo, gracias por tu compañía.

- ¿Gracias? Soy yo la que debo darte las gracias por mostrarme como eres en verdad.

- Pocos conocen esta Santana, y mas que la vas a conocer, Rach - Ella asintió y le regaló un dulce y corto beso en los labios

Santana sonrió y le agarró por la cadera para besarla ella de nuevo, esta vez mucho mas largo y mas intenso.

Al separar sus labios, Rachel tembló un poco, la miró a los ojos, su corazón y su boca desearon otro beso mas, tan solo uno mas. Santana ya se alejaba, pero ella le cogió de la mano para pararla. Esta se giró y Rachel sin decir nada mas la besó de nuevo.

- Nos vemos pronto - Dijo soltando su mano despacio.

- Cuando quieras, preciosa - Ella asintió y la latina le guiño el ojo para luego entrar al vehículo

"Creo que te amo" pensó mirándola marchar.

* * *

Terminó la película y Kurt miró a Blaine antes de fijarse en la hora, era tarde, y ya iba siendo hora de que se fuera a casa.

- No es que quiera irme pero... va siendo hora de que me vaya – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó.

- Claro, te acompaño a la puerta – Agarró su mano y fueron hacia la entrada de su casa. Kurt se paró y se giró para plantarle cara, le agarró de las mejillas y le besó suavemente, enredando sus manos en sus rizos.

- Gracias por esta noche tan inolvidable.

- Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de entrar en tu vida – Volvió a besarle y justo en ese momento notó como alguien abría la puerta. Se separó y vio que era Rachel.

- ¡Kurt! Creía que ya estabas en tu casa. Dame un segundo, Santana aún no ha arrancado le digo que estás aquí y así os vais juntos – Salió de su casa y fue hacia el coche para hablar con la latina.

- Vaya sonrisa tiene tu hermana en la cara.

- Y puedo ver la de tu mejor amiga desde aquí también.

- Vaya dos – Rió y volvió a besarle de nuevo – Me voy, te llamo mañana ¿vale?

- Perfecto – Acarició su mejilla suavemente y dejó un corto beso en sus labios – Que descanses.

- Buenas noches – Se separó de él y fue hacia el coche. Cuando llegó carraspeó para que se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí y Rachel se separó de Santana.

- Perdón – Se ruborizó un poco – Voy a entrar, mañana hablamos.

- Claro princesa – La besó suavemente por última vez y la dejó marchar. Santana sonrió y se giró para ver a Kurt cuando ya estaba segura de que entró en casa – Vaya noche ¿no?

- Sí San... vaya noche.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows a todos! ¡Sois geniales! 3_


	8. Let's play!

_**Capítulo 7: let's play!**_

Pasaron muchas cosas en las tres siguientes semanas, y las relaciones iban avanzando. Nick y Jeff seguían quedando como buenos amigos, al igual que siempre. Pero desde aquel día en la bolera no habían vuelto a hablar de sus sentimientos. Nick se sentía feliz de seguir contando con Jeff en sus amistades y se conformaba de momento. Santana y Rachel continuaban conociéndose, desnudando su alma la una a la otra y viendo lo mucho que se parecían en verdad. Kurt y Blaine estaban cada vez mas enamorados, les encantaba pasar el tiempo juntos y aprender el uno del otro.

Por su parte, los hermanos Rachel y Blaine llevaban su musical mas avanzado de lo que esperaban, el primer acto estaba casi concluido, y por eso se habían recluido en su piso hasta terminarlo, solo salían para comprar comida y Blaine para ir al trabajo. Desde el lunes no habían visto a sus parejas, pero hablaban con ellos por Skype cada noche. Pero había llegado el viernes y seguían intentando acabar la ultima canción de aquel acto, querían que fuera algo épico y emotivo y estaban completamente concentrados y convencidos de que lo conseguirían. El que no tenía las ideas tan claras era Jeff, parecía seguro y feliz con la relación que llevaba en esos momentos con Nick, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y no sabía ni el mismo lo que quería. Así que esa tarde salió de nuevo a la calle para despejarse y sacarse de la cabeza un poco al moreno.

Pasear por Central Park no era algo que esperaba hacer una tarde como esa, sobretodo si encontraba pequeños detalles que provocaban un lío aún más grande en su cabeza. Paseaba por el parque con las manos en sus bolsillos, el iPod a todo volumen y de vez en cuando haciendo algún paso de baile para evitar que sus pensamientos se escapasen de su cabeza y piense demasiado alto. Era algo que tenía que guardarse para él. Sobretodo algo así, algo que no era fácil de olvidar.

No todos los días uno descubre que los besos con su mejor amigo es algo que puede gustar demasiado, y Jeff no lo llevaba nada bien. Mucho menos cuando esa persona era Nick. Por eso, cuando se fijó en el gorro que llevaba un chico mientras cantaba en mitad de la calle se acordó de él, porque era exactamente igual a su gorro favorito. Sonrió y después negó con la cabeza, tenía que desconcentrarse, tenía... tenía que pasar una tarde ajena a sus sentimientos.

- Perdona... - Jeff se giró y se quitó uno de los auriculares para escucharle - ¿Te importa firmar aquí? Es para parar de una vez los carruajes de caballos. Somos de PETA.

- Por supuesto – Sonrió y firmó sin pensarlo. Nick, amante de los animales y que haría cualquier cosa para que los traten de la forma que se merecen. Suspiró y siguió con su camino. ¿Iba a ser así todo el rato?

Cuando se alejó de aquellos muchachos, miró el Ipod con mala cara, que justo sonase "Starlight"de Muse parecía ya cachondeo. Como si el destino quisiera que recordase a cada momento al moreno. "Eso es mi mente, que le ha dado por relacionar todo con él, es solo una casualidad, no pasa nada"

Se quitó la música y se sentó en un banco, cerró los ojos y notó el frescor de la brisa en su rostro, lo que le hizo relajarse bastante. Hasta que notó un pequeño golpe en la pierna. Abrió los ojos y vio un balón de fútbol a su lado.

Un niño pequeño, de no mas de ocho años corrió hacia el balón y Jeff se lo dio en las manos, miró a aquel bajito y moreno muchacho, que le dio las gracias muy amablemente.

- Igualito que mi Nick, amable y siempre sonriente - Dijo en voz baja y entonces se sacudió la cabeza "¿Como que su Nick, desde cuando era suyo? Eso le iba a acabar sacando de sus casillas y se fue de allí.

Pasaron unos minutos tranquilos en los que no encontró nada que relacionase al moreno y pensó que solo había sido una pequeña broma del subconsciente.

Delante de él, caminaban una joven pareja que entrelazaban los dedos de la mano:

- Cariño, te has manchado la nariz - Le dijo ella frenándose un momento.

- ¿Aquí? - Contestó el muchacho apurado.

- Déjame, yo te limpio - Y con un gesto lleno de ternura, limpió la pequeña mancha de helado de su pareja. Pero Jeff ya no les estaba viendo a ellos, si no a él mismo y a Nick, el cual era el que limpiaba la nariz del rubio, y los veía sonrientes y muy enamorados, Jeff se echó la mano a la boca y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. Su corazón estaba hablando, no quería escucharlo o no se atrevía a reconocer que era lo que le decía, pero estaba claro. Estaba enamorado.

* * *

- Hey baby, you're just a pretender – Cantaba Rachel dando vueltas alrededor del piano mientras cantaba moviéndose intentando imitar una coreografía que sabía que no iba a ser la definitiva - I'm not crazy, should've known much better, whatever you do – Hizo una nota bastante alta y a su hermano le gustó, por lo tanto apuntaría el nuevo cambio en cuanto terminara lo que llevaban – always twisting the truth well the table's 'bout to turn right back on you... - Rachel siguió cantando y acabó sentándose al lado de su hermano, despeinándole con su mano mientras se lo pasaba bien cantando a pleno pulmón. Juraría que era una de sus canciones favoritas de todas las que llevaban.

- You must be drunk, did you forget your way home? - Siguió Blaine mientras su hermana le miraba - I'm not the one who's scared of being alone. Got me confused with someone who needs you, might be the joker but I'm nobody's fool – Continuó con el estribillo y después paró de tocar sonriendo – Wow Rach...

- Es de lo mejor que hemos hecho hasta ahora, ¿crees que es una buena idea que este sea uno de los números principales?

- Es cuando aparece la competencia, creo que es completamente necesario para que demuestre de qué está hecha.

- Somos los mejores – Abrazó a su hermano por los hombros – Nos falta terminar la canción pero estoy demasiado cansada... - Se levantó y se tumbó en el sofá boca abajo.

Llevaban desde el lunes sin parar, escribiendo el guión y las nuevas canciones, para que el primer acto esté finalizado esa misma semana, y lo estaban consiguiendo, tan sólo faltaba un buen tema antes del entreacto. Blaine se levantó y fue hacia Rachel, acarició su espalda con cuidado y sonrió – Es casi la hora de cenar – Murmuró – Y llevamos desde el lunes sin ver a ciertas personas...

Rachel se levantó de golpe - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que podríamos ir con ellos un rato y darles una sorpresa, necesito ver a Kurt. Desde el lunes solo he hablado con el por teléfono y Skype, y le echo mucho de menos.

- Aaaaw, que mono, estas enamoradísimo.. ¿qué digo? Si yo estoy igual – Rió.

- Entonces ¿Qué me dices? ¿Compramos unas pizzas, unos refrescos o algo y vamos a verles?

- ¿Que qué digo? Que ya estamos tardando - Ambos se rieron y sin decir nada mas, se arreglaron un poco, cogieron lo necesario y salieron a la calle.

* * *

Kurt estaba tirado en el sofá leyendo un libro, tenía algo de calor y estaba solo en calzoncillos, miró el móvil para ver si había recibido algún mensaje de Blaine, pero al no ser así, suspiró.

"Lo echo mucho de menos, quiero verlo ya, mañana le llamo sin falta y quedo con él, pero no quiero molestarle hasta que no acabe el musical... Aun así, si no lo veo pronto me va a dar algo..."

Entonces tocaron a la puerta del piso, no abajo. Si no directamente a la puerta principal. Kurt fue pensando que quizás seria un vecino y vio a los hermanos.

- Sorpresa - Gritaron a la vez.

Kurt se sonrojó muchísimo, primero por la alegría de ver a su chico de golpe y luego por verse a si mismo casi sin ropa.

-¡Rachel, Blaine, que alegría veros! Lo, lo...siento, no os esperábamos - Dijo muy apurado - Pasad, pasad, no tardo nada... - Salió corriendo y los hermanos se miraron sorprendidos.

- No diré nada de tu cara - Dijo Rachel mirando el tremendo sonrojo que llevaba su hermano.

- No me lo esperaba... Emmh, anda, vamos adentro.

Rachel soltó una risita y cerró la puerta a su paso.

- ¿Quien ha venido? - Preguntó Santana asomándose por la puerta del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo. Rachel se giró inmediatamente para buscar a la latina cuando reconoció su voz al instante, su reacción al verla tan sólo con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y aún mojada porque había salido recién de la ducha fue abrir la boca y quedarse sin habla. Santana por su parte se escondió detrás de la puerta pero no paró de sonreír – Vaya... no os esperaba aquí – Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa – Darme unos minutos, enseguida salgo.

Blaine miró a su hermana y pasó su mano por su barbilla, como limpiándole las babas, Rachel apartó la mano de un manotazo y se echó a reír.

- Te has buscado una guapa eh...

- Es perfecta – Se mordió el labio y después dirigió su mirada hacia el frente – Vaya momento mas inoportuno para llegar.

- Pero nos hemos alegrado la vista.

- Ya te digo – Ambos rieron y en ese mismo momento apareció Kurt vestido, éste sonrió y se tiró encima de Blaine abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Te he echado de menos – Susurró en su oreja sin parar de sonreír y después besó sus labios tiernamente, sin separarse ni siquiera un segundo.

- Eh eh eh eh... que estoy aquí, hola... - Rachel empezó a mover los brazos para reclamar su atención y Blaine no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de su hermana. Pero paró una vez escuchó la puerta del lavabo abrirse y sus ojos se pararon en una Santana vestida y aún con el pelo mojado saliendo del baño.

- Hola preciosa – Exclamó la latina acercándose a ella.

- Ho...Hola... - Contestó tímidamente aun recordando la visión de la chica solo en toalla.

Santana sonrió al ver a la muchacha tan sonrojada, la cogió de la cintura y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

- Eh, eh, que estamos aquí - Dijo Kurt devolviendo la broma de antes y aún en los brazos de Blaine.

Los cuatro se rieron y Santana dijo: - ¿Que os trae por aquí? No me malinterpretéis, me encanta veros, sobre todo a esta belleza, pero no os esperábamos.

- Y os echábamos mucho de menos - Dijo Kurt poniéndole ojos llorosos a Blaine.

- Queríamos despejarnos un poco, estábamos algo cansados de estar encerrados y de tanto componer y además, queríamos veros.

- Hemos traído pizza... Pero...si queréis nos vamos - Bromeó Rachel.

- ¡De eso nada! Os quedáis aquí hasta que me canse de vosotros - Contestó la latina.

Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a cenar, Kurt no había soltado el brazo de Blaine y Santana tenia la mano en la pierna de Rachel casi todo el rato.

-¿Y como lo lleváis? Rachel me cuenta poca cosa del musical por Skype.

- Queremos que seáis los primeros en verlo, pero nos gustaría que lo vieseis cuando ya esté completo - Dijo Blaine - Aunque por ser vosotros, después de cenar os podemos tocar alguna canción.

- Sí, sí - Contestó Kurt dando unas pequeñas palmadas.

- Me parece correcto – Dijo Santana asintiendo con la cabeza y Kurt la miró con una ceja arqueada - ¿Qué? - Preguntó mirándole confusa.

- ¿Desde cuando hablas así de... formal? - Todos rieron y Satana se hizo la indignada.

- Idiotas – Al final acabó riendo y llevándose un beso de Rachel en la mejilla de regalo.

- ¿Cuanto os queda para terminar? - Preguntó Kurt después de cenar un rato, entre tonterías y mimos con Blaine, la verdad se dio cuenta de que poco habían hablado.

- Pues tenemos el primer acto casi terminado, nos faltan un par de canciones y entonces podremos empezar a buscar un director que crea que nuestra obra merece la pena – Sonrió Rachel ante las palabras de su hermano y se entusiasmó.

- Y a partir de ahí... hacia arriba – Elevó su mano poco a poco por el brazo de Santana como si estuviera subiendo unas escaleras y después se echó a reír – Y bueno... los papeles protagonistas ya están cogidos así que... audiciones.

- ¿Ya? ¿Quienes son los protagonistas? - Preguntó Kurt comiendo un trozo de pizza mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Blaine por debajo de la mesa.

- Nosotros – Dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo. Hecho que provocó que Santana arqueara una ceja confundida.

- No es por entrometer ni crear problemas pero... - Se acomodó en la silla - ¿Los protagonistas no son pareja y se tienen que besar en algún punto de la obra? - Acabó preguntando simplemente por curiosidad.

- Eso no lo había pensado - Dijo Blaine rascándose la barbilla.

- Bueno, bueno, no pasa nada - Contestó Rachel - Si encontrásemos, no sé... Digamos, una muchacha con mucho talento, que quisiese ese papel y lo hiciese creíble... Ummh, podría solucionarse.

- ¿Qué insinúas? - Preguntó Santana confusa.

Blaine miró a su hermana y Rachel le hizo un gesto para decirle que confiase en ella.

- Pues eso, que conozco a una mujer muy guapa y con una gran voz que podría hacer de protagonista y yo podría ser la segunda prota...

- ¡Qué buena idea! - Dijo Blaine, tras pensarlo un momento - Pero la audición la tendrás que hacer igualmente ¿Eh? No te vas a librar por ser nuestra amiga.

- ¿Me lo estáis ofreciendo a mi? - Contestó la latina, esbozando una sonrisa de emoción pero intentando que no se notase mucho.

- Sí - Dijeron los hermanos al unisono.

- Eso es una idea estupenda - Dijo Kurt, el cual se emocionó con la idea de ver a su amiga en la obra - Sería más que perfecto, los dos tan guapos, con tanto talento y con esas voces...

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar el protagonismo por mí? - Preguntó la latina.

- Sí... Tú eres fantástica y no te lo digo por cumplir, creo que quedaría mucho mejor si lo hicieses tú, yo seré tu rival en la obra, bueno, no te voy a spoilear nada, pero es que lo estoy viendo en mi cabeza - Gesticuló con las manos - Y has de hacerlo tú.

Santana se la quedó mirando abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces sin saber que decir.

- Creo que la habéis roto - Dijo Kurt riendo - Miradla, no sabe que decir.

- ¡No es eso idiota! - Exclamó Santana sin dejar de sonreír - Es que, sé lo que significa esto para Rachel y no quiero que haga algo de lo que no esté segura - La miró fijamente - Rach... ¿estás segura?

- ¿La idea ha sido mía no? Y mi hermano está de acuerdo. Por supuesto que estoy segura. Además, así soy la diva, que tiene pinta de ser genial por lo que llevamos.

- Gracias - Santana se acercó y juntó sus labios en un beso muy lento y a la vez demasiado tierno, tanto que provocó una sonrisa en Blaine y Kurt - Enserio gracias. Me alegra mucho que cuentes conmigo.

- Después de componer la canción que hemos compuesto hoy, pensamos que es muy tú, osea que, el papel tiene que ser tuyo - La besó de nuevo.

Kurt se aclaró la garganta y empezó a recoger la mesa dejando las copas de vino por si se quedaban con sed, Blaine le pegó una palmada en el culo y rió de una forma malvada, Kurt se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

- Santana, ¿he visto un piano por ahí? - Preguntó el moreno mirando hacia el salón.

- Sí, es mío - Dijo separándose de Rachel para hablar con él - ¿por?

- No sabía que tocabas... - Le guiñó un ojo a su hermana y ésta rodó los ojos - ¿Te importa si te lo robamos un momento?

- Por supuesto que no, mientras me cantéis algo.

- Quiero enseñarte un tema, movidito, uno que tu personaje canta antes de conocer a la diva - Se levantó del asiento con su copa de vino y se dirigió hacia el piano.

- ¿Vas a cantar? - Preguntó Kurt cogiendo la mano de Blaine.

- Sí, ¿no quieres?

- Todo lo contrario Blaine, me encanta el sonido de tu voz.

- Gracias... La verdad siempre me pides que te cante algo por Skype.

- Es que es tan hermosa... - Contestó sonrojándose.

Blaine le acarició la cara y le dijo: - Tú eres hermoso.

Kurt besó la mano de Blaine y le sonrió. Blaine le abrazó con fuerza y le dio un largo beso en los labios.

- Vaya pareja de pegajosos sois - Dijo Santana empujándolos un poco a un lado mientras se reía un poco. Luego siguió a Rachel, la miró de arriba a abajo porque seguía sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer por ella.

- ¿Pasa algo San?

- No nada... - Dijo sonrojándose ligeramente mientras cogía el teclado y conectaba los cables.

- Venga ricitos, suelta a mi amigo un rato y deja algo para luego y ven aquí - Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Blaine asintió mientras se reía y soltó a Kurt tras darle otro beso mas corto, pero igual de intenso.

- Veamos... - Se sentó y estiró los brazos para prepararse para tocar. Rachel se puso al lado del teclado cruzándose de brazos y miró a Santana - ¿"Pretender"? - Preguntó mirando a su hermana y tocando las primeras notas.

- ¿Ni preguntas ya no? - Rió Rachel y carraspeó - Your dirty kiss, you tried to pull me right in, your little tricks, you're used to winning... - Empezó a cantar y Santana sonrió escuchándola cantar, Kurt miró a Blaine y éste se encogió de hombros cantando la siguiente estrofa dejando a Kurt casi sin palabras - You play your part, dancer in the dark. Saying anything to try and steal away a heart... - El moreno miró a Rachel para que cantara el estribillo pero se encontró con su hermana contra la pared con una Santana encima y besándola sin parar, se dio un golpe en la frente y se echó a reír para después negar con la cabeza – No tenéis solución eh...

Santana se separó de golpe y sonrió como si fuera una niña buena – Perdón, no podía resistirme – Rió y después miró el bolso de Rachel - ¿Has traído las partituras o algo? Si no me sé la canción y pretendéis que cante, tenemos un problema...

- De hecho sí, tenía la idea en la cabeza mientras mi hermano se arreglaba – Blaine se ruborizó y se rascó la nuca apartando la mirada de Kurt – Así que ten... - Fue al bolso, cogió las hojas y se las entregó a Santana.

- Supongo que el ritmo es igual.

- Sí, después sigue igual...

- Está bien – Dijo Santana sonriendo – Cuando quieras pianista...

Blaine empezó a tocar sonriendo y la latina empezó a cantar el estribillo - Hey, baby, you're just a pretender. I'm not crazy, should've known much better – Rachel abrió la boca sorprendida y en sus pensamientos empezaron a aparecer más versos para seguir escribiendo - Whatever you do, always twisting the truth well the table's 'bout to turn right back on you... - Siguió cantando con la siguiente estrofa y Blaine estaba contento con lo que oía. Parecía que estaba escrito y compuesto a su medida, con sus respectivos tonos de voz y no podía estar más contento. Su musical iba a pasar. Iba a tener éxito con esa voz como protagonista. Junto a la suya por supuesto.

Cuando paró de cantar, Rachel y Blaine la miraron con la boca sorprendida, menos Kurt que ya estaba acostumbrado a escucharla cantar.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Santana con una ceja arqueada.

- Es tuyo - Dijo Blaine - No tengo ninguna duda.

- Sí, o tú o nadie - Continuó Rachel - Por favor...

- Gracias - Dijo sinceramente - Es una gran oportunidad para mí.

- ¿Aceptas entonces? - Preguntó emocionada la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo iba a negarme a algo así?

Rachel abrazó a Santana muy emocionada y después empezó a besarla sin parar. Blaine sonrió al ver lo feliz que era su hermana cuando estaba con esa chica.

Kurt cogió la mano de Blaine y éste le miró con cariño, le acarició la mejilla y le dijo: - ¿Y tú, nos ayudarás?

- Eso ni se pregunta, me odiaría a mí mismo toda la vida si no participase en esto.

- Tendrás que trabajar mucho, soy un poco exigente con la ropa - Dijo Rachel dejando de besar un momento a Santana.

- No te preocupes, me voy a esforzar todo lo que pueda y mas.

Blaine tras sonreír de nuevo por ver a su chico tan dispuesto, extendió la mano para que los otros la pusieran encima.

- ¡Somos un equipo!

- No tienes remedio - Dijo Rachel poniendo la mano sin dudarlo. Los otros dos la pusieron también y se rieron un poco los cuatro juntos.

- Estoy mega inspirada ahora mismo - Afirmó de golpe Rachel - Tengo que escribir el final de la canción, son sólo unos minutos.

- Y después a divertirnos - Dijo casi a gritos Santana - Ya que habéis venido, lo pasamos genial, voy a por unas cervezas, y el que no beba, lo echo de casa.

Santana se fue a la cocina y Rachel se sentó en el sofá con las hojas en la mano, escribiendo rápidamente el puente de la canción y escribiendo de nuevo el primer estribillo después. Tatareó el ritmo bajito intentando comprobar si quedaba bien y sonrió satisfecha por el resultado. Se levantó del sofá y fue hacia su hermano, pero se arrepintió en el mismo momento cuando se encontró con Kurt y Blaine besándose delante del piano. La morena sonrió y puso las hojas en las teclas para cuando se separaran pudiera verlas y fue a la cocina.

- ¿Te ayudo? - Murmuró al entrar – Es que no quiero molestarles.

- No te preocupes, ten – Rachel estiró los brazos para que le diera las cervezas y Santana sonrió negando con la cabeza – No, eso no – Acercó su rostro al de ella y juntó sus labios tiernamente, la morena aprovechó sus brazos estirados para rodear su cintura con ellos y sonrió contra su boca, separándose segundos después – Es que tenía demasiadas ganas de verte.

- Y yo a ti, te he echado de menos – Le dio un último pico y juntó sus frentes – Algo me dice que soy la única que ve a Santana de esta forma... tan dulce, tan... increíble.

Santana rió y besó su nariz – Puede.

Mientras tanto, en el salón, Kurt y Blaine se reían de alguna tontería que el moreno había dicho y se sentían perdidos en su propia burbuja, cogidos de la mano y sin dejar de mirarse. Blaine alargó su brazo para poder acariciar su mejilla suavemente, parando sus dedos en sus labios para rozarlos ligeramente.

- Eres... lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo Hummel – Murmura perdido en sus ojos.

- Y tú lo más increíble que tengo en mi vida Anderson – Ambos sonrieron y sintieron millones de mariposas en sus estómagos, y no pudieron evitar acercarse para juntas sus labios en un beso tierno y lento. En el que lo único que decían eran "te quiero's" a escondidas.

Entrelazaron los dedos y se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada unos instantes.

- Siempre agradeceré que mi hermana me convenciera aquella noche de salir a la calle

- Y yo agradeceré ir por aquel lugar en aquel momento.

- Míralos, son súper adorables - Dijo Santana apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

A Rachel le hizo gracia la cara que hizo la latina y dijo: - Yo me alegro de ver a mi hermano tan contento, Kurt le ha hecho mucho bien.

- Y Blaine es perfecto para Kurt, necesitaba a alguien y tu hermano es genial... No le digas que te lo he dicho o lo negaré.

- No seas mala - Le dijo tocándole los labios con dos dedos, los cuales la morena besó con cariño.

- Vayamos con ellos antes de que se fusionen o algo así.

Rachel sonrió negando con la cabeza y la siguió hasta el salón.

-Venga, venga, sentémonos y a beber.

Los chicos asintieron y sin soltarse de la mano fueron a la mesa a sentarse con las chicas.

- A ver, a ver, te toca Anderson - Dijo Santana dejando el segundo bote de cerveza vacío delante de ella - Verdad o reto.

- Mmmh, verdad.

- ¿Te has acostado con alguien?

- ¡Santana! - Gritó Kurt avergonzado y luego miró a su chico para ver que respondía.

- Es lo que toca, responde o me apoderaré de una prenda.

- Vale, vale, aún no me has dado tiempo a responder... La respuesta es no, aún no me he acostado con nadie.

- Que aburrido – Contestó la morena.

Kurt esbozó una sonrisa y bebió un pequeño trago de su cerveza. Llegó el turno de preguntar a Rachel y Kurt no dudó en empezar el juego - ¿Verdad o reto?

- Mmmm... reto.

- Ves Hummel, mi chica es una valiente – Todos rieron y dieron tiempo a Kurt para pensar un reto decente que darle a Rachel.

- Te reto a... besar a tu propio hermano – La morena hizo una arcada fingida y se quitó la camiseta sin dudarlo.

- Lo siento Blaine, sigues siendo mi hermano, me daría demasiado asco.

- No te preocupes, hubiera hecho lo mismo – Rió y tocaba preguntar a Santana, quién se quedó mirando el escote de Rachel – San...

- ¿Qué? - Dijo moviendo la cabeza varias veces para concentrarse en lo que debía – Reto, no hace falta ni que lo preguntes.

- Pues... ya que Kurt le ha dicho eso a mi hermana – Le miró unos segundos y Kurt se llevó una mano a la cara presintiendo lo que iba a pasar – Te reto a besar a Kurt, y no hace falta que sea con lengua.

Santana se lo pensó unos segundos mientras miraba a su mejor amigo, quién estaba ya huyendo poco a poco hacia atrás para evitar a Santana, ya que sabía que iba a ir a por él – Al diablo – Exclamó al final la latina yendo hacia él y atrayéndole por la nuca – No te acostumbres Hummel – Le dio un corto beso en los labios, que apenas duró unos segundos y se separó corriendo.

- No te veía capaz... - Murmuró Blaine.

- Eso es que no conoces a los López – Le dijo Kurt limpiándose la boca con la mano, todos rieron ante tal acción.

Los chicos se estaban divirtiendo mucho con aquel juego que había empezado como algo inocente, pero ya empezaba a calentarse un poco, y sobre todo porque todos llevaban ya un par de cervezas en el cuerpo.

Volvió a tocarle a Blaine y Rachel le dijo: - Te queda solo reto, hermanito...

- Se buena conmigo.

- De eso nada, queremos verte ligero de ropa ¿A que sí Kurt?

Kurt no contestó, era obvio que su respuesta sería afirmativa, pero se limitó a observar que hacía el moreno.

- Bébete una lata de cerveza de un trago

- Eso es imposible Rach.

- Lo sé – Rió.

Blaine se resignó y se quitó la camisa, dejando su torso desnudo, el cual Kurt miró con descaro.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves Hummel? - Dijo Santana al ver la cara de su amigo.

- Emmh... ¿Queréis beber algo mas? - Preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Nada de alcohol para mí, creo que ya he bebido suficiente - Contestó Blaine.

- Voy a traer algún refresco si eso.

- No te vas a librar Hummel, cuando te toque a ti, vas a ver lo que es bueno - Dijo Santana intentando sonar malvada, pero luego se rió de si misma.

- No me das miedo López – Dijo con aires de diva arqueando una ceja y mirando a la latina mientras iba hacia la cocina a por algo de beber.

- Amor te está retando – Susurró Rachel en su oído antes de empezar a reír.

- No sabes con lo que te estás metiendo Kurtie... - Crujió los dedos de sus manos y se llevó un manotazo de la morena – ¡Auch!

- Es malo para las articulaciones... - Dijo señalándola con el dedo y con una mirada seria.

- Perdón – Levantó las manos en un gesto inofensivo. En ese momento llegó Kurt con refrescos en las manos y los entregó a cada uno – Creo que... - Se levantó Santana un segundo ante la atenta mirada de todos y de un mueble sacó una botella de vodka y la enseñó con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.

- Menos mal que hemos dicho nada de alcohol a partir de ahora – Le recriminó su mejor amigo.

- Tu querido novio lo ha dicho – Ambos se ruborizaron – Los demás no – Rió y se sentó en su sitio, cogiendo algunos vasos que habían traído antes - ¿Tú quieres Rach?

- Claro, más diversión.

- Me gustas borracha – Exclamó su hermano aguantándose la risa.

- A mi también – Santana arqueó una ceja mientras se mordía el labio y Rachel riendo le dio un golpe en el hombro – Como estamos hoy... - Rió la latina – Vamos a ver... Kurtie, reto sí o sí, así que ni te pregunto. Mmmm...

- Miedo me das.

- Te reto a hacer un body-shot del estómago de Blaine – Kurt casi se atraganta con su refresco y tosió un par de veces. Miró a Blaine y el se encogió de hombros.

- Es tu reto, cielo, por mí no te cortes - Dijo algo avergonzado.

La verdad no lo pensó bien, porque cuando vio a Kurt coger la botella de Vodka, se mordió el labio y su corazón se aceleró, pensó que quizás no se atrevería a algo así, pero el muchacho estaba muy decidido a hacerlo.

- No te creas que no me atrevo - Le contestó a su amiga mientras vertió un poco de alcohol en los abdominales de Blaine. Éste cuando notó el frío liquido recorrer su cuerpo suspiró, pero cuando notó después los labios y la lengua de su novio, sin querer soltó un pequeño gemido.

Kurt se relamió y miró a Blaine totalmente sonrojado sin saber como actuar

- ¡Wooh, lo has hecho! - Gritó Santana - Te has ganado un punto Hummel.

Blaine, le cogió sin decir nada de la cintura y lo aferró a él para darle un beso muy intenso y profundo que los dejó casi sin aliento.

- Ha sido lo mas sensual que he hecho nunca - Dijo a su oído.

- Lo mismo digo Blaine - Empezaron a besarse sin parar, Rachel y San de mientras se llenaron el vaso hasta arriba y brindaron.

- Por ti preciosa - Dijo la latina.

- Por nosotras - Contestó Rachel.

Blaine Sentó a Kurt encima suyo para poder besarle mejor y movieron toda la mesa, como Rachel tenía el codo apoyado, se volcó su vaso encima suya. Santana miró como todo el contenido del vaso caía por los pechos de su novia, mojando todo a su paso.

- Gracias hermanito, ahora estoy llena de alcohol y huelo a tal – Movió sus manos para quitar el vodka de sus manos y la única contestación que se llevó de Blaine fue su mano con el pulgar hacia arriba, estaba demasiado ocupado como para poder hablar. Rachel rodó los ojos hasta que notó la mirada de Santana sobre la suya – San...

Ésta tragó saliva aún sin mirarla a la cara y la acercó por la cintura – Puedo secarte... si quieres – La morena abrió la boca sorprendida sin saber que decir pero sus acciones actuaron más rápido que sus pensamientos y enseguida se sentó encima de Santana – Supongo que eso es un sí... - La latina enseguida empezó a lamer y besar cada rincón de su cuerpo que había sido llenado de vodka mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda de arriba a abajo. Rachel soltaba pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando.

- Demasiado tiempo sin verte – Murmuraron los hermanos a la vez, la morena se giró sorprendida al igual que Blaine y ambos rieron antes de prestar toda su atención a su respectiva pareja.

- Sí... - Susurró Kurt entre besos, acariciando su nuca acercándole a él de vez en cuando para profundizar aún más el beso. Puede que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos pero no se veía con las fuerzas necesarias como para pararlo en esos momentos. Él tan sólo se concentraba en besar a Blaine con todo lo que tenía y con sus manos acariciando su pecho de arriba a abajo, hecho que provocaba pequeños suspiros y respiración agitada por parte del moreno.

- Ajá... - Santana subió sus besos hasta el cuello de Rachel dónde dejó una pequeña marca y llegó a sus labios. Sonrió mirándola a los ojos y no dudó en besarla ni siquiera un segundo.

Blaine empezó a frenar el ritmo de los besos porque sabía a dónde les iba a llevar ese camino si seguían así y decidió que lo mejor era parar antes de que pudiesen hacer algo de lo que se tuviesen que arrepentir al día siguiente. Le besó de nuevo algo más corto y se acercó a su oído.

- ¿Puede decirte una cosa?

- Claro, lo que quieras Blaine.

- … - Se sonrojó un poco y se quedó en silencio.

- Dime cielo... - Insistió Kurt acariciando el pelo del moreno y dejando perder sus dedos entre los rizos de éste.

- Te quiero... - Dijo casi en un susurro.

Kurt tragó saliva y luego le miró a los ojos sonriendo, no pensaba que Blaine fuera a decir esas palabras, para él fueron todo un mundo, una alegría impresionante oír eso. Querer... Era algo más serio, nunca antes alguien que le importase le había dicho esas palabras de esa manera. Y aunque todo eso era nuevo para él, sus sentimientos eran más que correspondidos, por lo que sin dudarlo dijo:

- Yo también te quiero.

Blaine suspiró aliviado. Cuando había dicho esas dos palabras, se había creído que eran demasiado precipitadas, que quizás su novio aún no estaba preparado para oírlas, pero su respuesta fue lo que más quería escuchar y lo abrazó fuertemente sin decir nada más, dándole otro pequeño pero precioso beso en los labios.

Los besos entre Santana y Rachel seguían en aumento y los dedos de Rachel se enredaban en el pelo de la latina, para atraerla más a ella mientras las caricias de ésta eran cada vez más intensas. Pero cuando Rachel notó las manos de Santana en el broche de su sujetador, se separó y respiró profundamente para recuperar el aire.

- Perdón... no sé en lo que estaba pensando – La morena dejó un corto beso en sus labios para tranquilizarla.

- No te preocupes, está todo bien – Volvió a besarla y Santana no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una pequeña risa, porque se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos y en recuerdos de unas semanas antes.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Rachel sonriendo acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije después de nuestra primera cita? - Lo dijo en apenas un susurro audible sólo para Rachel.

- ¿El qué exactamente? - Se hizo la interesante y se echó a reír por la cara que había puesto Santana – Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente – Sus dedos trazaban los rasgos del rostro de la latina y ésta cerraba los ojos ante las caricias, mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

- Puede que sea verdad... y ésta vez conociéndote – Dijo al final respirando profundamente apartando la mirada de la de ella.

Rachel se preguntaba porqué cada vez que acababan hablando de sentimientos o de ellas Santana dejaba de mirarla, era algo que tenía que saber tarde o temprano. Acarició su barbilla y la elevó para que la mirara antes de sonreírle tiernamente y besarla de la misma forma. Santana respiró en el beso y se lo devolvió dejándose llevar por lo que sentía por una vez en su vida.

- Entonces... - Susurró al cabo de unos segundos.

- Puede que yo también... - Se limitó a contestar Rachel antes de volver a dejar un corto beso en sus labios y en abrazarla por el cuello.

* * *

_¡Estamos de vuelta!_


End file.
